A Well Too Deep
by Fuzzy Eared
Summary: Dire circumstances force Hiei and Kurama to acknowledge their feelings for each other and the taboo that holds them apart. Welcome to a world where the lines of good and evil are never straight. A romantic deathepic. MM
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho – actually I'd rather be a character in it than own it if I was ever given the option.

Anyway, no real warnings for this chapter, just profanity, name calling, etc. Oh, I almost forgot, this chapter also contains shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read.

----------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 1

Kurama sighed softly, a gentle hand resting upon his friend's back, watching as the calm breath of slumber raised the back and hand up and down. Kurama couldn't help but smile sadly at Hiei's current state. He loved this man and the panging of constant worry had settled behind his heart at the danger he was always in. Love, supposedly a beautiful thing, was torture for these hesitant souls. Affection thwarted, their's was, for but fear, though they blamed it upon logical things, each secretly in his own mind.

"Kurama, he'll be fine. Don't expend your energy staying awake. Your watch isn't for another couple of hours." Kurama didn't even glance up at his friend sitting with his back against the opposite cave wall.

"Thanks Yusuke, but I couldn't sleep even if I tried."

"That's your problem – you try too hard."

Kurama smiled weakly at his friends well meant words. A silence fell upon the air broken only by Kuwabara's heavy breathing. Hiei was soundless. It had been agreed that Hiei would sleep the night through leaving the three of them to divide the watch shifts.

"You really love him don't you?"

Kurama's blush was hidden by the dark of night. The territory was too dangerous for a fire past sunset. His light tenor was wistful, contemplative, bitter, "Sometimes I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit Kurama." Yusuke's voice was the water that held a leaf afloat.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Truly...I do, but I often wonder why or how. I'm not new to this love, Yusuke, but I still don't know it. I doubt anyone can."

"Stop that!"

"What?" Kurama was shocked.

"Stop making everything so gods damned complicated. I've learned that everything is only as complicated as you can make it. If you love him, you love him. Now that I think of it, why haven't you told him? All of us around here are getting tired of watching you watch him."

"If he felt differently, the dynamics of our team would be destroyed. I will not be responsible." Kurama knew he was lying. Yusuke knew it too but let Kurama have his way. It was their subtle game. Yusuke would eventually get the truth.

"Personally, I believe he feels for you too."

"It's not as simple as that."

"It never is with you. Now either get to sleep or take this watch and I'll take your later one. Or I can knock you unconscious if you'd like?"

This brought a smile to the redhead's features along with an amused shake of the head, "No need for that, I'll get to sleep. Thanks Mom."

Yusuke's smile broadened to encompass his whole face. "Anytime sugar," then he whispered, "Besides Hiei would return the favor tenfold if he found out I'd hit you. Protective little bastard." It was Yusuke's time to shake his head in good humor as he watched Kurama settle into a sleeping position, his back close to Hiei's and his feet pointing towards Yusuke. Would those two ever learn to stop beating themselves up for other people? It was ironic, that he was telling two ex-thieves to be selfish.

---------

Hiei cracked open a bleary eye at the firm but gentle shakes rocking his body. "Kurama?"

"Time to get up. It's just past sunrise. Yusuke's already climbing the hill behind us to get a better view and Kuwabara is keeping watch outside. We all just had a little of the dried rabbit from last night for breakfast, but, since you were unconscious at that point, I figured you'd be ravenous this morning so I prepared another one for you. It isn't much, but we're a little short on time." Kurama supplied all the information he knew the fire demon would ask.

"Hn." It was an affirmative gesture. Kurama rose from his crouched position to retrieve the rabbit he had left on their makeshift spit. He had had to threaten Kuwabara to keep him from laying hands on it. The carrot top wasn't exactly happy that Hiei was getting what he considered 'special attention.'

Kurama whirled back around to face Hiei, his gaze traveling slowly to where the smaller demon was gripping his arm and then back up to his face. A warm smile graced the Youko's lips. Hiei's face was soft and unguarded, though unreadable to the inexperienced eye. They remained this way for a few all too brief seconds. This was one of their few intimate moments. Where they allowed themselves to just stare at each other, silently communicating their affection and feeling.

Soon, though, Kurama excused himself to retrieve Hiei's breakfast rather than make him face Kuwabara this early in the morning after a Black Dragon Wave induced hibernation.

Perhaps Yusuke was right, thought Kurama, maybe they were making this an all too complex situation. Would it really be so wrong of them to indulge in each other? He shook his head in shame at such thoughts. Of course the taboo held less of a threat for him. He had already condemned himself with his human existence and would continue doing so until his human avatar died. At least Hiei was a _true_ demon. He almost sneered at that phrase, "a true demon." What the Hell was so precious about demonkind? After living on both sides of the fray, it was impossible for Kurama to believe that the lowliest of demons' blood was still superior to that of any human.

Hiei watched Kurama's retreating form with barely concealed longing. He mentally kicked himself. They couldn't, Kurama knew that. They just couldn't. Too many things would be put at risk in their already politically unstable situation. Too many barriers would have to be shattered by both of them; too many demons, both literally and figuratively, to be faced. These roads were not meant to be traversed by demons. The mere fact that Kurama and he were tempted proved that tragedy was awaiting them, that their friendship was not bound to last. And yet, Hiei still couldn't understand why he so highly valued these things when in all other cases he would prove to be the rebel.

The self-pity was nearly overwhelming. Hiei knew that he could become lost in its

wallows. Honestly, he was terrified.

Kurama returned just long enough to deliver Hiei's breakfast before he exited the cave without explanation.

---------

"- And it looked to me as if we've got another few – oh, hey Kurama! How's the groggy one?"

"Filling his belly. You were saying, Yusuke?"

"I still don't see why Hiei gets to laze around while we're up before the sun rises."

"Because, asshole, Hiei was tuckered out from that dragon attack and needed to regain his energy in case he needs to save all of our sorry butts again. Anyway, Kurama, I was saying how it looked like we have another few days before Morana's Plague army reaches us. The second legion is just reaching the site of yesterday's battle and, with how they like to loot their own dead, we should have plenty of time to return to spirit world with the artifact."

"Good, I won't have to listen to that buffoon's ignorant prattle for too much longer. The quicker we're done with this mission, the better." Hiei had just appeared at Kurama's side. His speed was a token that all of the Urameshi team was used to by now.

"Why you little fucker! Get back here so I can rearrange your face!"

Yusuke moved to interfere, but was beaten by Kurama who, with a dramatic sigh, used his power to entangle the human's feet within the blades of grass carpeting the forest's floor. Hiei kept a perfectly nonchalant expression and looked the other way when Kuwabara came crashing down, face first, upon the ground.

"Right, Yusuke, I believe you possess the artifact do you not? I wished to take a closer look at that, perhaps I would recognize that which Koenma has chosen to cloud, for our benefit I'm sure." Kurama's remark was completely sarcastic. It wouldn't be the first time Koenma had sent the four of them on a life-threatening mission without even the shortest of briefings on any of the important details - such as the powers and levels of the demons they would face.

"Sure thing. Keep it until we get to Reikai if you want."

Yusuke reached down the front of his shirt to remove the necklace and tossed it to Kurama. The artifact was a stag head shaped pendent on a simple rope so that it could be worn by the bearer. The head was of rough, gray stone about a quarter of an inch thick with tiny holes for eyes. A shimmering silver light lined the nose and mouth and the horns were of positively clear crystals secured in place by thick wire. The entire thing could be gripped within a person's palm.

"I cannot recall why, but the gray stone, hollowed eyes, and oddly brilliant glimmer brings to mind things I have past seen. I believe that this is only one piece of a set. My mind will further consider the issue in hopes of placing the details."

"Morana must be collecting these. You don't have any idea what these would be used for?"

"Not really Yusuke. Common sense tells me that something fits into these eye sockets, which means there must be a base board where all of these such items are placed."

"A key?"

"Or pieces of a whole, though I cannot shake the feeling of pressure as if I am running out of time when I hold this item. Kuwabara, Hiei do either of you sense anything?"

Kuwabara took the item and held it right up to his face, scrunching his features in comical concentration. "It doesn't have any spiritual energy, but there is a budding thing like a-a seed waiting for Kurama's energy to force it to grow."

"When seen through the jagan it has a negative appearance. The pendent has black eyes, while the stone is white. That could mean any number of things."

The moment of contemplative silence was broken by Yusuke's easygoing voice, "Well standing around here isn't helping anything. I say we just get the Hell out of here before we really find out what this is all about.

"Agreed," said Kurama, though Kuwabara's findings echoed within his mind. It needed stimulation to really become a force.... He slipped the pendent around his neck, intending to think more on the issue later.

Their fire was put out by Hiei and buried by Kurama, while the other two tantei spent their efforts on hiding the evidence that they had slept in the cave. There was nothing they could do about their residual energy, but it would take a very spiritually aware creature to track it. A sickeningly sweet flower was incorporated into the existing flora by Kurama to mask their scent.

Satisfied, the four of them began running – Hiei always in front, Kuwabara always in back – towards the established rendezvous point. They wouldn't stop again for another four hours.

---------

Please review! If you hated it, no problem just review and tell me that. All reviews are welcome, including flames. I love feedback! And no worries, there will be later updates. And, depending on how I decide to take this, things could get a little creepy. What's the vote?


	2. Chapter 2

R rating for later chapters  
  
A big thank you to all those that reviewed the first chapter, I hope this second one lives up to your expectations.  
  
Black Rose: I'm using Kurama's formal tone to separate him from everyone else. It is how he speaks when he is uncomfortable or deep in thought. He won't be quite so formal in this chapter as the team is in a different situation, but, without casual conversation as would happen in...say the Ningenkai, it is difficult for me to write him any other way.  
  
Now we all know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so why do I keep bothering to say it?  
  
Warnings: Profanity and nasty weaponry  
  
A Well Too Deep: Chapter 2  
  
"I thought! You said! We had! A few days!" Kuwabara's red face was livid from exhaustion, anger, and fear.  
  
It had nearly been four hours, or 30 miles, since they had left last night's campgrounds. And, being the only member not of demonic power, Kuwabara had been completely winded and demanded a break.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Stupid ningen can't even run for a full day."  
  
"Shut up," Kuwabara retorted lamely. He had collapsed spread eagle upon the ground the moment Yusuke agreed to a break.  
  
Kurama had positioned himself at the perimeter of their little group and had been surveying the area with his honed thief's instincts. A pattern of unnatural growth caught his eye. Only one with his knowledge of flora would know that a broad-leafed plantain doesn't creep or cluster. In fact, now that he scanned the convenient little clearing with a more careful eye, he could locate many other such patches evenly dispersed around them.  
  
Kurama managed to catch Hiei's eye. The demon raised an eyebrow at his friend's stiff posture, though taking the hint to imitate it.  
  
"Hey what's up you two?" Yusuke's question was wary.  
  
"Don't move," said Kurama, his voice firm and authoritative.  
  
At the sounding of a loud grunt, all three snapped their heads around to face Kuwabara who had apparently missed the tense attitudes of his teammates and was casually rising from his prone position. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pooped." As if in emphasis of his words Kuwabara bonelessly sagged upon the nearest tree.  
  
A panicked yell tore itself from Kurama's throat, "No don't!"  
  
The tree seemed to give beneath his weight. Kuwabara thought nothing of it until he saw the other three tantei leap high into the air among a torrent of expletives. Thin iron spikes whizzed across his vision going every which way. His dodges weren't pretty – having to contort his body into positions no person should ever have to endure, including an upside down posture that involved his chin being firmly planted into the ground, his back arched over his head, and his legs splayed in the widest 'v' Kuwabara's tight ligaments would allow – but, for the most part, they worked. Only two of the darts had managed to hit their mark and bury themselves deep within his arm and abdomen.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kuwabara was booking it, sprinting as fast as his legs would touch the ground and then some, up what he felt was the steepest hill he had ever seen in his life screaming cusswords at his fellow tantei who were watching him from atop the fore mentioned hill.  
  
"Yusuke! You! Fucking! Bastard! I thought! You said! We had! A few days!"  
  
Catching up quite effectively to the man were ten slithering, 15-foot long demons with serpent bodies and really, really big, sharp parrot beaks foaming blue at the mouth.  
  
When Kuwabara neared his team, he was brutally shoved to the ground by a black blur careening into his side. Kuwabara was about to tell Hiei just where to go when a shout of "SPIRIT SHOT GUN!" was heard followed by blinding bullets of Yusuke's energy.  
  
Hiei stood and brushed himself off. Yusuke soon joined him with a concerned expression. Blood was beginning to pool around the glinting metal protruding brutally through Kuwabara's white jacket.  
  
Kurama was crouching high up in a Native Makai evergreen tree – hardier and larger than Ningenkai evergreens. He watched the damaged demons, their blue blood foaming and evaporating upon contact with the air. A few of the larger ones began to twitch and move, eyes searching for a target, toothless beaks snapping open and closed gulping the air to taste for prey.  
  
Kurama walked easily along the thick branches deeper into the tree. His passage brought a dark change upon the pine needles, mutating them into blue-green missiles, their natural waxy coat giving them a dull sheen. When he deemed his arsenal enough he turned about face and, with a snarl, released the needles with jet force to finish the job Yusuke's shot gun had started.  
  
His face calm once again, he gracefully walked toe-heel to the branches' end to verify all ten creatures were dead.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"Hey man, are you going to be alright."  
  
"Yeah. Kazuma. Kuwabara. Will not. Be defeated. By."  
  
"Shut up, be serious with me," Yusuke's voice was kind, but it held an urgent edge. Kuwabara was paling with abnormal speed.  
  
"In that case...remember when Keiko...struck you in the balls...with that curling iron?" Yusuke made an obviously pained wince, "This is worse."  
  
"Hey!" Everyone looked up at a patch of red hair and pale skin among the branches. "Get up here!"  
  
It was completely unlikely that Morana had managed to trap the one place they had chosen to rest. All the land around them must be crawling with her servants and their little tricks. Kurama felt safest boarding within something above ground that he could control.  
  
"The oaf can't climb." Hiei's eyes widened at the ill words emitted by the fox his sensitive ears were able to catch. Kurama was pissed and there was only one thing that could really unbalance that kitsune. Hiei grimaced. Kurama messed up.  
  
It took a lot out of him, but Kurama was able to turn one of the larger branches into an elevator of sorts – a wide array of spidery branches at its tip were converted into a stable stretcher. The branch was forced to the ground to allow Yusuke to position Kuwabara on it and then forced to curve upward in a slow controlled nature. Hiei and Yusuke reached Kurama about the same time and were able to assist in laying Kuwabara on a thick network of branches. Slippery, yellow puss had begun to ooze out of his wounds making the whole ordeal much more difficult and disgusting than it already was.  
  
"What ails him?"  
  
"You first, fox."  
  
"One of the demons' heads has taken leave of us. I believe those demons were enchanted, and I, not quick enough to notice."  
  
Hiei uncovered his jagan making the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand up. "It's gone." They all felt a slight pressure removed from their chest when Hiei retied his warding bandana.  
  
"Now Morana knows where we are," said Yusuke.  
  
"So it would seem," Kurama nodded gravely, "Now, tell me what ails Kuwabara?"  
  
"He was hit by two of those spikes back there. Are they poisoned?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama knelt down, resisting the urge to pinch his nose. Even without his fox's sense of smell, at close up, the wounds were putrid. The spike in Kuwabara's arm had pierced through, this was the one Kurama inspected. They were six inch long, four sided pyramids with bases a quarter of an inch in diameter. Kurama hissed loudly, this was no clean cutting dart.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look here – you too Hiei – there is barbed wire wrapped around the tip, or, at least there was. The wire is only secured to the metal on one end. The rest must be tangled inside his body. An ingenuous weapon, really. I cannot imagine how one would go about removing this without opening, which is something none of us can perform."  
  
"Surgery?" Yusuke gulped. It was lucky Kuwabara was unconscious, he thought.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"But is it poisoned?"  
  
At Hiei's prodding, Kurama brought Kuwabara's arm and the metal projectile up to his nose. It was a difficult to weed through the scent of blood, puss, and sweat and Kurama nearly gagged in the process, but, beneath it all, Kurama could detect a myriad of scents that shouldn't be present when dealing with the simplicities of metal. And, now that he cared to look, the metal was of impure color with thin rivulets of varying shades and dark flecks within the grainy, cement-like steel. He laid the arm back down and shook his head.  
  
"There is no 'poison' additive, but the metal itself is cheap and impure. There is likely to be anything from mercury to demon blood within the ore. It may be that it is accidental blood poisoning. Many demons are not as sensitive to the impurities as humans are. We would do best to remove what of the shafts that we can, but, truthfully, there is little any of us can do."  
  
"I'll melt it out of him, troublesome bastard."  
  
"No Hiei, think, such a high temperature would kill him!"  
  
"Fuck this!" Yusuke angrily smacked the massive trunk, "There has to be something we can do! He's not going to die on us Kurama."  
  
"Yusuke -" Kurama was cut short when Hiei laid a comforting hand upon his shoulder, squeezed it briefly, and released.  
  
"All the more reason we should hurry detective."  
  
Yusuke nodded curtly in agreement. Suddenly he was a no nonsense leader, "What do we gain from staying here – where Morana can easily find us – longer as opposed to leaving right now?"  
  
"That can't have been the only trap set," said Hiei.  
  
"Kuwabara's utterly untreated condition," added Kurama.  
  
"Right. Hiei," Yusuke tapped his own forehead to indicate the jagan implanted in Hiei's, "find us a safe path out of here for the next ten or so miles. You're our eyes. Kurama, see if you can't ease Kuwabara's condition any. I'm going to try and get this damned communication mirror working again. Morana's barrier can't still be entirely in affect this far away from her palace. Everyone not back here in under an hour is being left behind – that includes me. We're getting out of this bitch's territory tonight."  
  
Chapter 2 done! Please R&R with all of your opinions on my story. I appreciate any and all feedback, especially if it's specific. Talk about my writing style, my grammar, my plot, a specific phrase or event in my story, or an event you would like to see occur here. I can't promise I'll include it, but I'll definitely give it some thought! 


	3. Chapter 3

Story rating: R   
Chapter rating:PG  
  
---------------  
  
Aenima: Thank you. I had a basic idea of where this story was going when I first began. The details of the plot itself were generally decided, but are still being worked out. As I go, I notice that the story manages to write itself to some extent. I might write in a certain event and the personalities of the characters and pure logic dictate what the consequences of that event will be.  
  
Sorry to the couple of you that had trouble with reading the dialogue, I'll work on that. Also, Morana's character won't really be introduced until the end of Part I and possibly not until the start of Part II.  
  
Kudos and five reviews (or a short fic by request if you don't have any stories posted) to the first person that reviews with the correct explanation as to why Morana's army is named the 'Plague.' The same goes to whoever can fully explain the title of this story. Careful, that is a trick question.  
  
Warnings: Profanity, gore, shounen-ai  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho – duh.  
  
---------------  
  
**A Well Too Deep: Chapter 3**  
  
---------------  
  
Kurama impatiently tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, staying focused on the unconscious Kuwabara. He had used passionflower nectar solution to drug the carrot top. Kurama couldn't afford for him to awaken during the procedure.  
  
Kurama had wrapped his hands in bandage strips, usually used for warding Hiei's black dragon, to prevent himself from being cut and infected.  
  
As he had stated should be done, Kurama was removing what of the projectiles imbedded in Kuwabara's body that he could. The barbed wire was hopelessly entangled in the man's tissues – there was no thought of yanking it free. Kurama didn't want to imagine what might be dredged out along with it. The wires had been cleanly cut from the weapons' main shafts with a blade grown from saw grass.  
  
Since the shaft in Kuwabara's arm was protruding from both ends, Kurama had to lay the arm sideways with the point facing towards Kuwabara's torso. Kurama positioned himself on the opposite side of the larger man's body. His left hand was used as leverage (gripping the arm), while his right hand gripped the shaft's square end and pulled away from his body. The sticky, dried sweat on Kuwabara's body wasn't making the process any easier.  
  
The edges of the spike dug painfully into his hand. Kurama winced, grateful for the bandages.  
  
With a squelching sound the spike came loose followed by a short but rancid flow of liquefied, bloody puss. Kurama managed to pull away in time to avoid the liquid spill.  
  
He removed a bayberry seed from his hair and forced the root system to grow, while preventing the growth of the stems and leaves. These roots were torn off and packed carefully into both sides of the wound to counteract infection before he bound it tightly.  
  
He wiped his own sweaty forehead on his sleeve before turning to face the cold spike lodged deep within Kuwabara's abdomen and preparing to repeat the process.  
  
---------------  
  
Hiei was standing on the pine tree's very top branches, unconsciously adjusting to the slight breeze rippling through the leaves. The motion was similar to standing in a small boat upon wave lapped waters. His bandana had been removed and hidden beneath his cloak. His jagan opened wide, forever unblinking, to the smatterings of trace energy lingering along their 'road' home.  
  
The massive army marching toward them, however, was far more eye catching.  
  
"Hn. So, the hunt has overridden the greed...perfect." This was horrible news for their now disabled team.  
  
---------------  
  
"Cheap, monkey fucking piece of shit work already!" Yusuke fumed through gritted teeth. His impatience and sense of urgency were getting the better of him.  
  
The purple communication mirror had abruptly stopped working when the four of them had entered Morana's territory nearly five days ago. And now, on the fringes of her land, the mirror was beginning to again show signs of technological life.  
  
Finally, in the hopes of canceling the effects of Morana's energy barrier, Yusuke charged the mirror with a concentrated force of reiki. It worked, though Yusuke had created a beacon that told all energy sensitive creatures in the vicinity that he was there.  
  
Rash but effective, the epitome of Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"Yusuke, What's taking you so long? Do you have the pendent?" said Koenma.  
  
"Good to see you too asshole. We got the artifact, but we're having a little trouble with the delivery. Kuwabara's hurt bad and there's nothing we can do for him."  
  
Koenma's face had by now deepened to an angry scarlet of indignation at the lack of respect given him by HIS detective. However, Kuwabara's condition was of higher priority than Yusuke's incurably bad manners.  
  
"Well that's no good. I'll send Botan out immediately so that she'll at least be waiting when you arrive. Hopefully she'll arrive in time to aid in your travel. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is this thing we are risking our lives over anyway?"  
  
"A vessel used to house powerful spiritual energy. May you never have to know more Godspeed."  
  
---------------  
  
Having nothing more to say, Koenma hung up his end of the line and leaned his elbows wearily upon his large desk, his chin resting in his hands.  
  
"Lord Koenma, sir?" A blue ogre named George poked his head in to the demi- god's office before strolling fully inside, "I have the information you wished for. The next full solar eclipse will be tomorrow night."  
  
"What! I thought we had at least a week! They won't make it in time...and if they still possess the stag pendent when that time comes...." A dense silence floated through the stagnant air. Neither ogre nor god wished to think of the possible consequences of this mission, but could fill their minds with nothing else. Just which one of their friends was going to die?  
  
Koenma shook himself to refocus, "What about the other 23?"  
  
"Ishi from surveillance believes that Morana has them all." George was feeling more and more dispirited with each passing moment. Koenma's body language reflected the same.  
  
"And the summoning table?"  
  
"You already know - "  
  
"Just tell me anyway!"  
  
"Ishi believes that Morana has had the table for 7 years." George startled as the loud thud of Koenma's head slipping from his hands and onto the desk sounded. A sort of strangled, high-pitched moan followed.  
  
"George," Koenma's voice was muffled, as his face was smashed into the desk's surface, "find Botan. Tell her to leave immediately."  
  
---------------  
  
Hiei was as an agile cat on his climb down to rejoin the rest of the group.  
  
Kuwabara was still unflatteringly unconscious surrounded by his own dripping infected-yellow fluids, though Hiei positively noted that what could be seen was mostly old puss. Besides a slight tinting, the bandages still appeared clean. His breathing remained too fast and his colour too pale, but at least the wounds were now somewhat taken care of. Leave it to the largest, most cumbersome person to fall chronically unconscious, a massive deadweight that would have to be carried.  
  
Hiei wished for Kuwabara's recovery if for no other reason than he would no longer be such a burden on the team – a lethal one too, if Morana had anything to say about it.  
  
Kurama. Hiei's expression turned from one of annoyed worry to genuine concern and beautiful affection. The feminine red head was sitting with his back leaning against the absolutely huge tree trunk. His head was tipped forward in slumber. It wasn't like the fox to sleep in such an unstable atmosphere. But his breathing was even.  
  
Hiei knelt down in front and to the side of him, just watching. Something felt off about this gorgeous creature. Every once in a while a practically unnoticeable tremor would travel across Kurama's skin. And he was sweating more than was normal. On one hand, thought Hiei, it could just be from stress. He knew the workings of the kitsune's mind and Hiei wouldn't be surprised if Kurama blamed himself for Kuwabara's injury.  
  
"Self-centered bastard," Hiei whispered, amused.  
  
He chose to let Kurama sleep. Until Yusuke decided to show, there was no point in waking him.  
  
Hiei wanted to snuggle in next to the fox, but had too much respect for Kurama and too much disdain for himself to do so. Forbidden. He was the child of Forbidden things why would one more cause him any harm? No, Hiei reminded himself, no it wouldn't hurt me. I am already shunned. One more infraction wouldn't hurt. Yet he still couldn't even bring himself to touch the sleeping man to tuck a loose lock behind his ear. Because, buried beneath all of his respect and disdain and rebellion was his fear.  
  
---------------  
  
Kurama was dreaming.  
  
He was lying flat on his back, each limb so exhausted that they flopped limply whenever he tried to move them. So tired....  
  
He could just not move...and he realized he didn't even want to move. Why should he? This was nice, just resting here. No he didn't want to move...and so he didn't and couldn't all the more.  
  
All brown, all dusty air – it was all around him. It was himself. He couldn't breathe the air – wait! He wasn't breathing, he didn't need to breathe.  
  
On either side of him was a well. No bucket, no anything except for the well's walls. They were old, gray brick coated in brown dust. The water level of the right hand's side was lowering, while that of the left hand's side was increasing.  
  
Tired.  
  
Brown.  
  
Empty.  
  
Full.  
  
Awake.  
  
---------------  
  
**End Chapter 3**  
  
Please Review this chapter!  
  
As a warning to all my readers, I will likely not be posting another chapter for a few weeks due to events that I cannot control. But DO NOT worry. Another chapter WILL BE POSTED in time.  
  
And for those who didn't read the preface to this chapter:  
  
Kudos and five reviews (or a short fic by request if you don't have any stories posted) to the first person that reviews with the correct explanation as to why Morana's army is named the 'Plague.' The same goes to whoever can fully explain the title of this story. Careful, that is a trick question. 


	4. Chapter 4

Story rating: R

Chapter rating: PG-13 to R for graphic violence

I want to thank all my reviewers for being so patient with me. I've been absent from writing for much longer than I planned.

No one has correctly guessed either the meaning of the title of why Morana's army is called the 'Plague Army,' though I have received very interesting and logical answers – thank you to all that responded to the question. I would also like to say that I've discovered my train of thought to be a little different than that of other people so I apologize if the answers seem unfair. For now, though, I will give all of you a couple of hints.

Title hint: A well too deep to drain and the empty bucket that can't take the strain.

Morana's Plague Army hint: A devastating Middle Ages Plague

The question involving the story's title has a more general answer and train of thought from one thing to another, while the answer to the question about Morana's army is very specific. For that one, I'm looking for two words.

Warnings: Violence

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-------------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 4

"Wake up Kurama." Yusuke frowned. It wasn't like the fox to sleep so heavily. He leaned down and shook the Kurama's shoulder, "Kurama!"

Kurama was curled up in a limp, sitting fetal position. He felt so tired. The ache wouldn't leave his body nor would the sleep abandon his eyes. Something was smothering him, smearing the line between the dust of his dream and Yusuke's urgent calling.

Kurama gradually awakened, blinking illusory sand from his eyes, and raised his head to look at Yusuke. "Hmm?"

"We've got to get moving, Hiei says the Plague is spreading much faster than we planned. And we need your help with Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

Kurama caught Hiei's comforting scent underneath the myriad of fleshy smells. "Come on fox, the sooner we can clean Kuwabara's sickened stench off of us, the better," said Hiei. Kurama smiled wearily. Yes, he would appreciate a bath for all of them as well. Few people realized how sensitive his nose really was. He rose to his feet, swaying slightly.

"Kurama?" Hiei watched him warily, prepared to step in and support the fox if necessary.

"I merely stood too quickly. Let's leave."

Kurama's gate was halting, too human in its lack of balance and direction. His head ached and he could feel his limbs numbing, the same sensation as when one's leg is on the verge of falling asleep. Moisture was quickly draining from his body in a light sweat making his tongue seem too large for his mouth. No, he was not all right at all, but what would it matter – what could be done if he were to say otherwise?

--------------------

"Talk to me Hiei," Yusuke yelled out. He could sense it, the dark, swarming army slowly overtaking them. Every few yards he could sense their oily presence closing further in upon his haggard team. It slid repulsively against his aura; they were reaching out with the sheer mass of their energy to feel their targets. It both disgusted and terrified Yusuke, and his fear drove his anger

"Stop talking and run faster!" Hiei shouted back.

The simple fact that Hiei was scared spurred Yusuke's speed to new heights. He only noticed the cumbersome weight of Kuwabara's unconscious body slung across his shoulders when he had to readjust his grip.

Hiei, for all his talk of speed, was running nowhere near his maximum. His fox was trailing behind. 'What the Hell is wrong with him anyway?' thought Hiei. He didn't have time to ask, nothing could be done until they reached the Styx River anyway. He just hoped that Kurama could manage in the meantime.

The afternoon light faded and shadow overtook the entire land. The sky darkened to the black of a moon and starless night. It was a full, demonic solar eclipse spreading a darkness thicker than any that would be found in the human world.

The team was forced to slow their pace, coming to nearly a complete stop. Hiei's boots on the dead forest's floor, Kurama's too ragged breathing, and Yusuke's muttered curses suddenly became painfully obvious - that and the swift approach of Morana's army of diseased blackened soldiers: soldiers that could only be fought with the spirit, soldiers that could so easily destroy the weak of mind, soldiers to whom light and shadow made no difference. Flesh meant nothing to them and the emotions and physical feelings of flesh even less. These beings, torn from Morana's spirit, were the ultimate mass army. But the creatures that _drifted_ free from her fragmented mind were far worse, gifted with only the ability to think of obedience and loyalty to their master, and of cruelty to their victims. These were her personal guards, her 'babies,' and these awaited any who dared to truly anger her. No one knew what really happened when any of her creations killed...and no one wished to think of it.

A couple-contact thud sounded – Kurama had collapsed. "Kurama!" Hiei was at his side faster than a blink, eyes wide in anxiety. "Kurama, what's -." A silver light was pouring out from a single point underneath Kurama's shirt. Too bright to look at, too cold to touch, the pendent was activating.

Hiei's body chilled at the sight. It wasn't a feeling of evil. It was chaos and unbridled energy that spoke of an utter disregard of everything.

"Yusuke, get the Hell out of here, now!" Hiei yelled.

"But-" Hiei threw fire in the direction of Yusuke's voice.

"Get yourself and Kuwabara out of here. No need for him to die because of you!" Hiei's ploy worked. Yusuke stood stalk still for a split second before nodding his head in an unseen gesture of respect and gratitude, and leaving them behind.

Kurama's eyes rolled back and glowed hot white. His skin veined and his muscles tensed. Different parts of his body kept shifting shape between his human, Youko, and fox forms. Then he went limp as any corpse ever was. The light in his eyes died to nothing and he was left in a mutated form: his face was elongated, he had a fox's ears, one green eye and one golden, pale skin, red hair and four red tails, and fox forelegs and paws instead of human arms and hands. The pendant's light expanded and streamed outward from Kurama's body, slowly taking the shape of a massive, glowing stag too blinding to see anything by. Strangled gasps and short, periodic seizures were all that indicated Kurama still lived. During each spasm he reverted, step-by-step, back to his weaker, human, form.

Hiei closed his eyes and tried to look with his jagan. In his altered vision, the stag was a huge bulk of nothing, less than blackness, against a pulsing green background the color of Kurama's aura. In his vision, the stag lowered its head and charged straight into the evil eye. The eye screamed a high-pitched psychic whine. It turned to yellow hued ice and fractured. Hiei's agonized snarls only added to the chaos.

The black space amplified sound and brought the terrifying noises crashing down into Yusuke's guilt. He was abandoning two of his greatest friends in a time of ultimate need. They were probably going to both face worse than death because of his betrayal. Kuwabara's body nearly slipped from his back, Yusuke had to readjust. He shook his head clear. There would be time for guilt later, but he couldn't decide Kuwabara's fate by staying to probably die with Kurama and Hiei. 'Shut up!' he forcefully told himself. 'No one is going to die!' All he had to do was get Kuwabara to Botan and then return for the demon pair. 'No one is going to die.'

The stag tossed its mighty head and galloped madly away in an erratic charge. With it went the branding light, making the night only darker and more impenetrable. The sheen faded from Kurama's drained body to a dull silver glow. Kurama could now feel the draining of his energy, the stealing of his life. He knew he was going to die. There was screaming, gasping, moaning, sounds of pain all about him. Kurama froze when he realized those noises had ceased to come from just himself.

"Hiei!" with all his remaining strength Kurama clutched desperately to Hiei's cloak, "leave me. You cannot save me." When Hiei didn't move Kurama shoved him away, "Go! Don't you dare die for me!" Hiei stared; shocked, confused, unsure of what to do then he picked himself up and fled.

Without the support of Hiei's body holding him up, Kurama collapsed and didn't - couldn't - move again. The power of the stag pendant wouldn't gift him with unconsciousness. He could only lie there too weak to move, reeling inside with the ache of battered body and spirit. He only whispered at Hiei's retreating form, "Don't you dare die for me. I'm not worth it. I'm nothing...." Then he lay still, silent and frozen as a corpse, but for a single tear that fell in miserable irony, feeling the dregs of his life energy sputter out.

_So this is what Kuronue felt; underneath all our selflessness...and love...is this, 'I am nothing....'_


	5. Chapter 5

Ko-Krama and Tikia Thundaren have correctly answered the question of the Middle Ages plague (that being the Bubonic Plague more commonly known as Black Death). Now connect the words "Black Death" with the story and you've got yourself a free one-shot, character, banner, or something of the sort from me.

Chapter rating: PG

-----------------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 5 

------------------------------

"Don't you dare die for me, I'm not worth it. I am nothing..." were the last words Kurama had the strength to form.

The secret plea behind the words was cold electricity through Hiei's veins. Caught off guard, he froze unable to go on. The cry held the pain of weary despair, of a will too tired to continue. Hiei could taste the dry desolation, feel its deadly, numbing poison eating away at his insides, pinching his heart and making it difficult for him to breathe. But the anxiety was worse. The anxiety one feels when they cannot stand their self. His skin absolutely crawled with the feeling of his mind trapped within its worthless confines. Self-pity didn't begin to express – it was self-loathing greater and truer than Hiei had ever felt.

Hiei heard a keening whine and it took him a moment to realize it was himself. If his fox was going to die it wasn't going to be with this hatred infecting his spirit. The guilt would easily overwhelm Hiei if he just let things be. He could no more abandon Kurama now than he could leave Yukina in the hands of Tarukane.

Hiei ran back, ignoring the screaming of his shattered jagan, ignoring his survival instinct's urgent message to flee away from the approaching army rather than towards it. He dropped to the ground at his fox's side, pausing afraid to touch him. Instead he put his hands flat on the ground and leaned over Kurama's face and chest.

"Kurama! Kurama open your eyes!" Hiei threw all caution to the wind, "You're not nothing, you're my everything! I _will_ die for you because I don't know if I can live without you! Don't _you dare die_ _on me_!"

--------------------------------

Somewhere within his fading self, Kurama could feel Hiei return. He nearly cried out in frustration, 'Why won't he listen to me? Why did he return?' Kurama vaguely noted that Hiei was screaming, pleading with him, commanding him to survive.

"Where's the Youko now?" Hiei was trying another tactic. He knew Kurama could hear him, somehow. "'Youko returns they cry,' didn't you say that? Well where is he?"

Kurama cringed from the onslaught. No matter how he tried, he couldn't ignore Hiei's words. And word-by-word Kurama was being dragged back to awareness, exactly where he didn't want to be.

"Fine! If you're that determined to hate your humanity then I'll say the words you don't want me to say! I'll prove to you that it doesn't matter, that I don't care! If you don't open your eyes I'll ruin myself for you. Your death will not be on my hands!"

-------------------------

Kurama could've wept with anger. He knew Hiei would do it for him and Hiei knew that Kurama would never let him.

Now that he wanted to, opening his eyes was nearly impossible. His body was too drained to respond to his will. The muscle beneath his pale skin wriggled and contorted with the strain. But Kurama had to try. He would not allow Hiei to voice his love and forever scar his demon soul. To say he loved a human...even the gods would shun him.

The strain of Kurama's effort drew a fox-like groan from his parched throat.

Hiei's heart and mind fluttered at the sound. It was a sign for hope. "Fight it Kurama. Contain the pendant so I can carry you." Hiei was no longer yelling, but his voice still held a note of urgency. The stag spirit was, in its mad rampage, ravaging the Plague army and holding those not yet destroyed at bay. Their hoarse mindless screams tore through the air at seeming random. And one could not tell whether they were of pain or anger. But Hiei didn't know how much longer this minor streak of luck would last.

Kurama ceased attempting to move and turned his mind inward. He would have to trust Hiei to watch over his body, as he was no longer aware of it. Kurama concentrated all of his spirit energy to encase the pendant around his neck. It could now only drain from and affect this ball of energy. As long as Kurama didn't run out of spirit and life energy, he would live through this.

Hiei let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when the silver glow faded from Kurama's body. He reached out and scooped the redhead into his arms. The remaining chill leftover from the pendant's power was still palpable on his skin, making the hair on the back of Hiei's neck rise. And a shiver once racked his body.

Hiei rose to his feet and began to run in the direction of the River Styx.

------------------------

Yusuke could feel its closeness. The distinctly lighter Reikai air was beginning to tickle his sweat soaked and dirty skin. A lonely yellow-tinted light shone in the distance, rocking smoothly back and forth. Yusuke increased his pace, knowing he was almost out of Morana's territory. The frigid evil of Morana eased ever so gradually and the horrifying whispers of her army became forgotten white noise. Instead the almost-imagined sound of ghostly waters lapping against the shore could soon be heard. The transparent blue River Styx was flowing swiftly past the rotting shoreline. The white of the ghosts and souls that composed much of the river's mass cringed away from the riverbank's caress as they drifted past.

When he was close enough to be visible in the lamp's swaying light, he saw it, their ticket out of this dead Hell. It was no more than a small raft with a shallow draw. The wooden planks held together by thin white threads. The lamppost was at the boat's stern protruding inward just slightly. At its narrow bow was a raised bench whose seat extended a little ways over board to both the port and starboard sides. Botan sat anxiously upon this ledge unable to leave the small wooden boat lest it vanish downriver faster than Hiei could ever manage. She was yelling at Yusuke and franticly waving her arms above her head.

"Yusuke! Hurry Yusuke, right here!"

"Botan, take Kuwabara. I've got to go back for Hiei and Kurama," Yusuke's voice was tired but determined.

"Alright, but be careful and quick. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay. Oh! And take this!"

Yusuke was already running back, but he turned around long enough to catch what she'd thrown to him, a wide beam flashlight.

"Feed it some of your spirit energy! Only you'll be able to see its light!" Botan yelled after him.

With a humor not fit for the moment, Yusuke noted how she had given this to him _after_ the mission was almost complete.

------------------------

"Hiei! Kurama!"

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there!"

In moments Hiei felt Yusuke before him.

"Hiei! Let me take Kurama. Here, feed the flashlight some of your spirit energy." The weight of Kurama's body was suddenly being pulled from Hiei's arms. He instinctively struggled against Yusuke before relinquishing his hold on the kitsune. Grabbing the heavy metal tube and doing as Yusuke had instructed instead. Yusuke sped forward into the beam, Hiei followed.

-----------------------

"Oh no! Kurama!" Boton screamed when she saw the battered boy in Yusuke's arms. Yusuke urgently jumped into the small boat causing it to rock precariously from side to side. Hiei was already inside to assist Yusuke with Kurama.

"Later, just get us out of here!" yelled Yusuke.

Boton startled but complied. The oar draped across her lap was not her usual flying oar. It was stained a dark brown color that appeared almost grey under the light of the lamppost and had a great weight to it that was more than just physical. She picked it up and with the grace of once possessed by age, lowered it smoothly into the water. The movement dislodged the spell that had held the boat still. Boton withdrew the oar and again laid it across her lap after the one stroke. The current was all that was needed move them now.

"Look!" Yusuke turned to see Hiei pointing to the plane they were leaving behind. The view was fading into grey in their wake, but both could clearly see that the sky was lightening and the stag was slowly vanishing with the growing light, an silent menace no more. The wriggling black mass that was the army tried to follow the path of the boat. They poured into the river only to find that it didn't support their kind; the surface of the river opened and swallowed them whole. Then the scene was gone completely, replaced by swirling grey mists, and the window between the worlds was closed.

-------------------------

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Response to Reviewers:

Kooriya Yui: I apologize for the grammatical errors since that often annoys me when I'm reading other people's fanfiction. I try and edit them before publishing, but, having no one but myself to proofread them, I miss things. Feel free to point out where and what the mistakes were and I'll correct them.

Ko-Krama: Lol, aw the joys of coffee. I remember I chugged a Starbucks tall frappuccino once because I was running late for volleyball practice – I couldn't stay still or shut-up for anything. Don't worry about the trivia question…sometimes I think my logic only makes sense to me and probably defies a few laws of the known world, lol.

I was playing around with what _exactly_ to have the taboo be for a long while. It probably isn't quite linear to the Yu Yu Hakusho plot, but it's my fanfiction, right? And so I thought I'd try something a little different.

Hedi Dracona: Nice username. As for Kurama, well you'll just have to find out.

What2callmyself: I mentioned the stag's dissipation a little bit in chapter 5, but I'll go into it in more detail this chapter with Koenma's dialogue. And it isn't that the gods are shunning love in general but rather the love between a human and a demon. Again, I'll try and clarify this in the below chapter.

Wiccaanimangagirlkagome: Wow that's quite the mouthful. Yes that question has already been answered (read the notes before chapter 5) and what you gave is the correct answer.

Other people that reviewed chapter 5:

Nasa Ow/d Maxwell

Remy2004

A big "thank you" to all that have read and enjoyed my story so far and an apology to all that have read and _not_ enjoyed the story. I was overjoyed to find so many reviews only a day after I had first posted chapter 5. I write for myself, but it means a lot that others appreciate my work as well.

P.S. If you're still hanging in there, another hint for the Plague Army trivia question is:

Where does the name Morana come from?

These are just hints to help you answer the whole question, which is:

Why is Morana's fighting forced called the Plague Army?

You guys are sooo close!

Chapter Rating: PG (only baddy here is language)

------------------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 6 

------------------------------

Koenma paced the length the of the palace dock. The river's unnatural wind teased his teenage form's cape and hair. His shoulders were stiff and slightly hunched in agitation and his pacifier was bobbing at a furious pace. He was terrified both for and of his tantei team.

He didn't tell them – why didn't he tell them? He never tells them. Why doesn't he _ever tell them_? Because, he reasoned, they would respond to the situations differently and he _needed_ their rawness. But now three of them might die! _He'd_ nearly died when their papers landed on his desk: Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei's. The entire office had been sent into a flurry because of his panicked reaction. All of the best healers under his jurisdiction had been sent for - most were already well supplied with their own rooms in the palace, while the rest were being prepared. But there was nothing he could do until the tantei arrived. So where were they?

"Damnit…Botan hurry…."

----------------------------------

The boat veered off the main river and down a much narrower and clearer strip of water to the left. The sloshing sound of the water against the hull gained a more corporeal vibration. The gray mist began to lose its opacity, giving way to pink skies.

Yusuke and Botan sat is silence. Occasionally Botan used the ancient oar to steady their coarse, but for the majority of their journey she had sat in concentrated stillness. Yusuke had words to say but neither the energy to speak them nor people to speak them to. Hiei had quietly slumped over in unconsciousness a ways back. It was only then that Yusuke noticed that Hiei's jagan was uncovered and yet emitted no powerful aura. And a light spattering of dust covered Hiei's forehead that hadn't been there before.

Yusuke was scared. Never could he remember being sent on a mission with such dire results. And for once, he wasn't the one in danger of dying – no, just everyone else was. And all he could do was hope that they reached help in time. There was no one to pummel, no enemy he could defeat, at least not yet, that would make all this lethality go away. He could only sit here and wait.

----------------------------------

The swirling mists parted to reveal the approach of an ancient soul ferrier's boat. Koenma was so involved in his pacing and muttering that it took him a few moments to notice its appearance. When he did, he brought the whistle that had been dangling from his clenched hands to his lips and blew – hard. It was a signal to those within the palace of Botan's return. Almost immediately after, the heavy palace doors opened behind Koenma and the loud shuffling of many feet could be heard. A procession of ten ogres – four of who stayed behind to hold the massive doors open – and two healers exited the palace. It wouldn't be long now….

----------------------------------

Botan lowered the oar into the water on the side of the raft closest to the palace shore. She let it drag listlessly until the river branch carried them right before the dock then shoved it deeply into the silt only a couple feet below the surface. It was magick that held the boat in place rather than anything physical. The silt was no more solid than dust blown about by wind. The River Styx didn't have a bottom, only lower levels. Even after a person had drowned, their body would fall and fall until it had turned to nothing and their spirit would remain eternally trapped within the lower levels of the river.

Koenma was at Botan's side within moments, helping her out onto the floating platform that served as the dock. He was prepared for her weariness but not her anger. The Makai boat hadn't been used for millennia. It was a relic of the Meikai wars and required age, power, and control to maneuver. He had expected the drain it would have on Botan's energy and had even prepared a special wing of his office for her recovery only. (They had been forced to reintroduce the item because of the powerful barriers surrounding Morana's territory. It had been a last minute decision, as Koenma hadn't counted on Morana driving his tantei into her territory as a means to try and steal the pendant from them.) She was accepting his support, cradled within his embrace, but her eyes were furious points of lavender.

Her first tightly grasped Koenma's tunic. "Don't let them die," Botan spoke each word in an emphasized, angry whisper.

"I won't," Koenma said firmly.

"If you do I'll never for-"

"I know…neither will I. Now sleep." Her body collapsed bonelessly into him and she unwillingly drifted into unconsciousness at his command. He slipped one of his arms beneath the crook of her knees and carried her, bridal style, into the palace.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had all been fitted onto stretchers and were transported inside by the large ogres. The healers were giving rapid instructions as to where each patient should be brought then they ran ahead to inform those waiting inside of the situation.

Yusuke slipped into pace with Koenma. They both silently agreed to postpone their "discussion" until everyone had been attended to.

----------------------------------

"Alright Koenma. _Now_ do you want to tell me what the Hell is going on here?" Yusuke was livid.

Koenma sighed, resting his forehead upon his just-closed office doors. He didn't respond for a full minute during which Yusuke had the unusual sense to stay quiet. Koenma didn't know how to answer that question: where to start, where to end, what to include. He needed the moment to find the peace of mind to begin. He took a deep breath before turning around and facing his prized detective.

"About the pendant, Morana, or your team mates?"

"All of it."

Koenma sighed again. "The pendant is one of a set of 24. Each one houses the essence of a spiritually significant creature. And each represents one hour in a day. The energy is released every complete Makai solar eclipse (roughly every three-hundred years), but to sustain that much imprisoned spirit requires an unimaginably vast amount of energy from the "real" plane in exchange. That, if my healers are correct, is how Kurama was injured. I'm extremely shocked that he isn't dead. I don't know of anyone else whose survived being such a sacrifice. Even so, he's terribly weakened. And there is still the possibility that his body could simply shut down from the strain." Koenma held up a hand to stay Yusuke's almost interruption.

"What is released during this solar phenomenon, however, isn't a spirit but unfettered power. It runs rampant with no regard for anything.

"Hiei tried to see through the pitch of the Makai dark with his jagan, but the beast overwhelmed the jagan eye and shattered it. Hiei will be fine as soon as his jagan can be repaired." Koenma failed to mention how skin-boilingly painful the whole ordeal was for Hiei, and that more than a few souls were needed for a successful restoration of the jagan.

"The energy fades come the first rays of sunlight."

"What does Morana have to do with any of this? Who is she?"

"I'm getting to that!" Koenma snapped. "Morana is…an insane child. She's almost unmatched in the demon world when it comes to manipulating spiritual energy. She created the entire Plague army that was chasing you with just a thought. Easily an upper S-class demon, I would never have sent you into the middle of her affairs had it not been of the utmost importance." Koenma paused, seeming to consider his next words, "You see, when all of the pendants are properly inserted into the Tower of Aton on the day of an eclipse, the tower condenses the power into a single surge of darkness.

"One by itself is the brightest light. Together they create the thickest dark.

"Morana hoped to merge that power with herself. But after two centuries of searching, she only had 23 of the 24. And because of how the power works, this is wonderful news. But Kurama _must _survive for us to be able to fully utilize this streak of disguised good fortune. I want to discuss this with him before I tell any of you more."

"Why didn't you tell us this _before_ you gave us the mission?" Yusuke wasn't quite sure how to digest all of that information. His safest option was the simplest and most trustworthily clichéd.

"What would you have done if you knew back then during the eclipse what you do now?"

"I could've been the one or we could've shared -" Yusuke didn't know what he would have done. He likely would have tried to take the brunt of the pendent upon himself but found his teammates stepping up to share the burden. That would've been a good idea, right? "Never mind. It doesn't matter! The point is we would have had the option to -"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"For once in your life, just shut up! 'If' is irrelevant!" Koenma roughly rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "I'm…I'm sorry…. I _am_ sorry for putting you four through all of this. But, that aside, it worked. When Kurama regains his strength, you four actually stand a chance against Morana because _you didn't know any better then_."

Yusuke stood stunned. Beyond the very uncharacteristic apology, Koenma had exerted authority. And Yusuke had felt something swell in those moments that left no doubt that Koenma could actually backup his angry outburst. It wasn't any sort of battle aura or even an eruption of spiritual power. But it had definitely been…intimidating, a word Yusuke would have never used to describe Koenma before now. It had demanded respect and adherence. And Yusuke couldn't find his usual desire to rebel against all forms of authority and repression in the face of that _thing_. He wasn't afraid of Koenma. But something in that last statement had given light to another side of Koenma. And, for some reason, Yusuke now respected him…at least for now.

Koenma crossed the room to his desk, stopping halfway to rest a hand upon Yusuke's shoulder, "Go get some sleep. You need it. You'll be notified as soon as there is anything to notify you about." He proceeded to sit down at his desk and begin summoning various servants and messengers to his aid. He paid no more attention to Yusuke and the boy turned to let himself out of the room. Then memories hit him and turned back around.

"Kuwabara?"

"Is receiving intensive healing. Nearly lethal, though they were, his injuries were merely physical. He will recover."

Yusuke nodded and left. He couldn't bring himself to thank the toddler for repairing the damage he caused. As he walked down the long hallways thinking just this, Yusuke realized that he hadn't seen Koenma in his toddler form the entire mission.

'Just what is going on?' he wondered.

--------------------------------------

I felt like giving a different spin on Koenma in this story. Whaddya'll think?

Botan's eyes are lavender in the movie Poltergeist Report, but in some pictures they look brown. So which are they? Also, I spelled Botan's name "Boton" in the previous chapter, but it seems so minor a problem that I'm not going to bother fixing that just yet, especially since I've seen it spelled both ways (kind of like "Keiko" and "Keyko" I suppose).


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:

The prejudice will be explained better in the chapters to come, plus I have author's prerogative.

Kurama has a human body and has lived a human life – if only for a few years – and so is regarded as human until he fully regains his Youko form and discards his human one. Until then he will still be tainted. I'm going against my own knowledge of kitsune possession to write this fic, but again, I have author's prerogative.

"Thank You" to my reviewers:

ForeverFornever

WC – thanks for clarification on the eye color.

Hedi Dracona – same as above goes to you

MikaSamu – lol, and same as above to you too

What2callmyself

Nasa Ow/d Maxwell

Kooriya Yui – thanks, I'm leaving the "…" as is but I made the other corrections

MultifacetedTune – (read below)

Ko-Krama – no can't say I have bought that. It sounds yummy. Try the Tully's

new vanilla spice shake. Yum! Not exactly coffee, though, lol.

**ALL WHO ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE TRIVIA QUESTIONS READ THIS:**

MultifacedTune has nearly answered both questions. The Plague Army question has been declared closed and MultifacedTune will be named the winner if they can tell me where the name "Morana" comes from.

As for the second question: **Don't think of the well as being physical but purely emotional. Yes, it does involve the love between Hiei and Kurama.**

(It's funny, the more responses I get to that question the more and more I realize how appropriate the title was to my story because it applies to so many of the things within the story.)

Reviews for chapter seven are the last possible time that you can guess on the trivia. The prize is either a cameo of a character of your choice/design in one of my fics, or a one-shot of your chosen plot.

I've decided to add **TWT** to the description of this story seeing as I haven't seen the end of the series and so can't guarantee the accuracy of my timeline.

Chapter Rating: PG

-------------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 7 

-------------------------

Hiei slowly came to consciousness with a groan. His body held the heaviness of long sleep. Something soft was covering his eyelids and preventing him from opening them. He raised an arm to remove it, annoyed at how sluggish the limb was. A feminine hand grabbed his arm to stop the motion, startling Hiei. He hadn't even sensed another's presence.

"Calm Hiei. You are in Reikai, healing." The voice was light and soft, the voice of a healer. Hiei didn't recognize it. "Lord Koenma?"

"Thank you Hanako. Would you leave us for a moment?" Koenma asked.

"Of course my lord. I will be just outside the door." Hiei heard her slight steps getting farther away and then the clicking of the opening and closing of a door. He couldn't sense her or Koenma and it greatly unnerved him.

Koenma willed the walls to muffle his words. It was necessary for the healer to remain close by, but he would not have information leaking into Reikai's ranks. Koenma didn't speak for a few minutes, quietly listening to guarantee their privacy and gauge Hiei's condition. Hanako had spoken of his expected physical weakness and spiritual blindness. There really was no reason for him to personally visit the patient but Koenma felt as if he owed him at least that much. Guilt Koenma hadn't thought possible wouldn't allow him to remain idle. Hiei, for his part, remained silent as well.

Koenma eyed the bandages encircling Hiei's eyes and forehead. He gave an approving glance at their faint glow. Hanako had thought to recharge them with her energy before she was required to leave. Smart girl, she was turning out to be quite the unexpected treasure.

"Your jagan is being repaired."

"How long?" Hiei cut in. Nothing about him changed. He had lain flat on his back, arms straight out at his sides since the healer had grabbed his arm. Only his lips moved to form the question.

"Clarify."

"How long have I been unaware?"

"Two weeks."

Hiei nodded. He had expected as much. "And how much longer will I be damaged?"

"Hanako gives it another week before the bandages can be removed and another two after that before you may open your jagan eye," Hiei winced, "I will assign someone to help you -"

"No!"

Koenma couldn't restrain his smirk, "or I will leave you in the care of your teammates, none of whom will be leaving Reikai until this mission is complete. We -" Koenma paused at Hiei's derisive snort, "I need to be able to reach any of you four at any given moment. I have called in Genkai to aid as well. Yukina will be staying here during Genkai's absence for her safety."

Hiei stiffened at the name of his still-ignorant twin. "And the others?"

Koenma knew whom Hiei was truly referring to, "Kurama, as far as my healers can tell, is physically fine. He has been branded with the mark of the stag pendant, which we have locked away, but there is nothing wrong with him. He regained consciousness after only a few days of intensive energy restoration and has been wandering the palace freely. I often find him in the library." Koenma faltered. If they could have, Hiei's eyes would have narrowed. As it were, his suspicions came through his low voice. The sound would have been a growl had his throat not been so parched.

"Koenma…."

"As I said, Kurama is perfectly alright…physically. He hasn't spoken a single word since your return from Morana's territory. He is interacting well…just silently. And he prefers loneliness to company."

Hiei sighed, deeply and silently.

Knowing Hiei wouldn't ask aloud the condition of Kuwabara, Koenma moved on without prodding. "Kuwabara is well. The wounds were merely physical and easily dealt with. He began walking about a few days ago." Hiei kept in mind that "easily" was a relative term. "Yusuke only needed sleep and has been bored out of his mind for nearly two weeks." Koenma added with a small smile. He failed to mention that Yusuke was likely now busy training with Genkai.

Hiei smirked appreciatively, "Hn. If he's so bored, send him in. I have nothing better to do either."

Koenma expected the request for company, but gifted Hiei was a semi-shocked expression. Even if the demon couldn't see it, the expression would carry through in his voice. He had the suspicion that the request had more to do with information than camaraderie. But even if it didn't, everyone _but_ Hiei knew how kind-hearted Hiei truly was with regards to his "friends."

"I will do that." Koenma knew better than to ask if Hiei would like to see Kuwabara and Kurama as well. Koenma stood, "Heal Hiei," he said, threading a small amount of his god's authority into his farewell words to increase Hiei's inclination to do only what would aid in his convalescence.

Koenma heard the sheets of the bed rustle as Hiei settled into a more comfortable position and inwardly smiled, satisfied.

He wasn't always sure how he was to treat his tantei. When he was still limited to his toddler body, they treated him like a petulant child – and he didn't blame them for often he was: a selfish, self-centered cowardly, complaining child. In his teenage form they, whether they knew it or not, gave him more respect. Though if it were because the form was older or very attractive, he didn't know – would sometimes rather not know. At times like that he was often unsure whether he was their leader, their friend, or their desired lover. And now he felt like to a guardian or parent, or, he thought ruefully, a general ordering his troops into deadly war, knowing the horrible odds that they do not. And Koenma was so unsure as to how he _wanted_ to be viewed by them. He could assume any of these roles flawlessly if only he had a purpose. No wonder his tantei had so little faith in him. He had never given them anything solid to have faith in.

The door snapped shut behind him and he recalled his will from the walls, returning them to their normal state. The healer Hanako was leaning against the opposite wall, her body was willowy and frail. It made her look incredibly small, though she was the same height as Koenma. Her skin was dark yet it had the transparent appeal of pale skin. Her small eyes and hip-length hair were of the same shade of clear salmon pink. She was a very striking young girl with amazing healing talent specializing in foreign elements, namely implants.

Koenma remembered when he had first discovered the girl over four decades ago. A demon-run facility similar to the Roman coliseum had been shut down by his tantei of that time. Koenma himself had distinguished her from the crowd of human and demon slaves by her smell. No matter what the circumstances, Hanako always smelled faintly of wildflowers after a spring rain. Koenma had originally kept her for her allure. It was luck that turned her into a healer.

Koenma crossed to her and lightly nuzzled the crook of her neck, breathing deeply of her scent, loving the way it filled and relaxed him. The room had been too thoroughly steeped in Hiei and healing energy for the smell to be apparent. Hanako relaxed into his familiar presence. There was nothing sexual about the moment; it was loving. Koenma would not allow anyone to taint her eternal purity. Here was something solid that he could cling to. There was no uncertainty in this. She was his source of unquestionable comfort: caretaker when he was condemned to his toddler body, daughter now that he had claimed his older form. And she was content in her innocence.

He gradually pulled away from her. "Hanako, Yusuke will be visiting shortly. Make sure that they are undisturbed and have Yusuke report to my office when he leaves."

"Yes my lord."

Koenma placed his right palm flat against the wall and closed his eyes. His phantom rapidly searched for Yusuke's life force within the town-like palace. He found the man unsurprisingly in the makeshift training arena that had been hastily constructed only yesterday in the basements at Genkai's orders. No full power attacks were allowed of course, those would have to be taken outside. Koenma, with his phantom locked into its current location, pushed gently with his hand against the palace wall with only a fraction of his mind physically within his body. The wall lost its solidity and Koenma effortlessly stepped through. The other side of the wall found him in the basement just outside the covered arena.

"Yusuke," Koenma said. His voice carried to the two combatants and the fight ceased. "Hiei's awake…and he requested that you visit him."

-----------------------

Yusuke growled obscenities as he ran up twenty flights of stairs to reach Hiei's room. He could have traveled by phantom and been there within a matter of seconds. But no, Genkai wouldn't allow it. She decided it would be better to make him run, while she phantomed upwards through each level to keep an eye on his progress. Heaven forbid he slow, stumble, or pause.

"Lazy old hag, don't you think it's more important to see Hiei right now than train!" he screamed at the walls surrounding the stairwell.

"Actually, he'll probably find the story amusing. Now shut up you lazy bastard, you're almost there."

---------------------

Hiei sat up when he heard Yusuke's loud and annoyed voice nearing his door. He smirked. Within moments, Yusuke came crashing loudly through the door, "Yeah a curse on you too! Don't you have arthritis cream to be putting on or something?" He closed the door before she could reply. He winced as what sounded like Genkai's shoe hit the door with a loud bang.

Yusuke was, by now, sweating profusely. His tight jeans and white t-shirt had long since become uncomfortably wet and clingy. Yet his breathing was still even and easy. His hair was hanging down in his eyes. Koenma thought providing the boy with hair gel was too trivial. Yusuke kept trying to sweep it back out of habit, horribly annoying.

Yusuke turned around to face the room's interior and sobered. "Hey Hiei."

This was the first time he had seen his egotistical and powerful friend since the healers had taken him away two weeks ago. Koenma had warned him of how grave the injury to his jagan was, but he hadn't really expected it to take so long to heal. This was the same demon that had fought in the Dark Tournament with his dominant arm incapacitated by black dragon fire after all. Hiei appeared so young and fragile with all three of his eyes bound and covered. Yusuke could feel how weak he was without even trying. The usual warmth surrounding the fire demon was gone. It was unsettling.

"Hn," Hiei greeted his leader.

"Koenma said you wanted to see me?"

"I suggested you come by to ease our boredom."

Yusuke chuckled and crossed the room, "Whatever, I'm here now." Yusuke pulled one of the basic wooden chairs closer to Hiei's bed and sat down in it backwards, facing the back of the chair. "So how are you, really?"

Hiei grimaced, "I'll heal." Silence fell between them. In a rare display of humanity, Hiei engaged their dialogue, "And everyone? I don't trust Koenma's take on things."

Yusuke laughed quietly again, "Can't blame you for that. He dumped the real purpose of our mission on me only after we'd gotten back and you three had been dealt with." Yusuke presumed from the motion of the bandages that Hiei had raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"And that would be?"

"We were to collect the pendant to prevent Morana from completing her collection and becoming the most powerful dark lord in the Makai. We did," Yusuke added hastily, "by not having it when it activated, she was stopped from gaining all the power."

"At our expense," Hiei said darkly. Yusuke nodded then quickly spoke, remembering that Hiei was blind.

"Yes. It affected you and Kurama worst."

Hiei made a small sound in his throat, Yusuke waited. "How – how is…Kurama…in your opinion?"

"What has Koenma told you?"

Hiei shook his head. He wanted to hear what Yusuke had to say first.

"He's alive and healthy…only silent. It's creepy. He acts completely normal except that he hasn't spoken in two weeks. He speaks through gestures. And I keep finding him by himself, staring at nothing with his hand on a spot on his chest. I've never seen him like this before. He's there but he's also not there." Yusuke shrugged, "I dunno, that's the best way I can put it. It's hard to keep his attention."

Yusuke trailed off. He was waiting for Hiei's reaction, but none came. Getting tired of the tense silence, Yusuke plunged into dangerous waters with his usual tactlessness. "So what is it between you two anyway?"

"What?" Hiei was sharply pulled from his musings.

"Don't play dumb. I know more than you think I do. I know you lo -"

"Quiet! Don't speak of it!" Yusuke was startled by the vehemence behind Hiei's sudden words. "You meddle in matters you couldn't possibly know."

"Then tell me!"

"I-I can't."

"Why?" Yusuke pushed angrily. He was tired of being left in the dark: by Koenma, by Kurama, and now by Hiei. He was the leader of this team and as far as he was concerned, the suffering of his teammates was his business.

Hiei opened his mouth to retort, but instead only exhaled and closed his mouth again. His head hung forward chin to chest. Hiei was tired of this and he _wanted_ to tell someone, but his mind screamed at him to shut his mouth, to not say another word. Wait, to not say another word? Oh Kurama….

"It is an ancient taboo," Hiei's voice was low. Yusuke had to listen hard to hear his words. After a half-hour of waiting, he had almost given up on getting a response. "A demon may do anything they can imagine to a human, …but…any demon who proclaims a strong emotional tie to a human is forever cursed. It goes beyond human prejudices. It-it would curse my soul to voice such. I would be forever trapped as a human incarnate with only enough heart to prevent me from becoming anything – good or evil – worth being." He spoke slowly, purposefully.

"But Kurama isn't -"

"Kurama is not, but Shuuichi is. It would be a different matter were he a half-blood, hanyou, like you. The rules of what constitutes a demon and what a human are specific and there is no middle ground. Kurama's main body is human therefore he is human."

"But how is that possible? Koenma controls the souls."

"I don't know how. Though I assume it was instated to prevent a race of outcast mixed-bloods back when the two worlds were still connected. I doubt even Koenma could override it. I can already feel the eyes of the gods upon us and it makes me quake. Kurama can feel it too. That's why he's stopped talking." Hiei paused for a few moments. There was no need to mention what had transpired between himself and Kurama when the pendant activated.

Hiei vaguely heard Yusuke's soft "oh." Yusuke didn't know what to think and there was nothing he could have said. Hiei's sudden display of honesty and vulnerability had caught Yusuke off-guard.

"But that doesn't explain his lack of lucidity." Hiei's voice rose in substance, "I don't dare speak to Kurama right now. So let's go over _exactly_ what Koenma told you about the mission."

------------------------------

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

This is a really long chapter (at least for me), I was thinking about breaking it into two, but something just made me think that they wouldn't stand as well alone. And I want to make my readers happy now don't I? It wouldn't be fair to all of you if I only posted half a chapter.

CONGRATULATIONS TO MULTIFACETEDTUNE for correctly answering the trivia question about Morana's Plague Army. For all who are interested, here's my answer:

Morana means "death," stemming from the original use of the word as the name of the Slavic goddess of death and winter. I picture her army as a massive extension of herself, nothing more than a giant black mass of energy with the intelligence of about the average branding iron. Hence I come up with the term "Black Death" which also happens to have been the common name of the Bubonic Plague that ravaged Europe and Asia during the earlier half of the second millennia. And so I get Morana's (for it truly is hers in every sense of the word) Plague (Bubonic Plague) Army (a massive land force).

The 2nd trivia question regarding the title of this fic "A Well Too Deep" was originally (and I say originally for it has been brought to my attention by all of the various responses to this question of just how many different ways this title could be applied to this story in particular) meant to describe the relationship between Hiei and Kurama. The well itself is the body of one and the water inside is the love that that person holds within. The bucket is the other person trying to reach and bring forth that love into their self and reveal it to the surface world. But the well is simply too deep for the bucket to ever reach the water. And when the bucket finally does touch liquid, the strain is too great and the rope that supports it breaks.

A GREAT BIG "THANK YOU" TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND THEIR MUCH APPRECIATED FEEDBACK

Baka-Chibbi

Mika Samu

Lady Aqualyne

What2callmyself

Alice15

SKSuncloud

MultifacetedTuned

Kuranga108

Ryuu-Kitsune

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't think that I've said that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters yet.

WARNING: YAOI – this chapter contains lime/lemon (I'm not sure which to classify it as). To my reviewers: I don't believe that his scene is explicit enough to count as an NC-17 so I'm posting the whole chapter. I'm mainly doing this because the entire thing is very important for character development and there's no way I can really cut it. I have a warning here so please no one report me!

Chapter rating: R

------------------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 8 

------------------------------

The Reikai library was huge in all sense of the word. The ceiling rose up forty stories and every bookshelf reached within one story of it. It was a bright and sunny color of red with pure gold ribbon twirling about it to create the likenesses of all the demons of the Makai. The golden lines flowed fluidly from one to the other, with only one starting and one ending point that met at the center of the great domed ceiling in the form of the great King Enma. The room itself was large enough in girth to have housed a city's entire downtown neighborhood. There was surprisingly no dust, none of the moldy smell that one usually associates with ancient and crumbling books. Instead, however, there were silver apple-sized balls of liquid light floating lazily through the air that served to illuminate the "room". Their shape was inconsistent, wobbling this way and that. They appeared to be dazzling balls of luminescent melted mercury whose shape was being held by their own personal gravity. They could sense heat and thus avoided bumping into living organisms, but, were they to even just graze a solid object, the ball would disperse as lightly as powder and pass through the object to reconnect on its other side.

The bronze ladders at each bookshelf were animate and could easily locate any topic or section for its rider. They were often necessary, as the shelves had no distinct markings to distinguish one from the next. Between each isle and on the far-east side of the library were tables, benches, couches, thick carpets, and chairs of all shapes and sizes. The library was meant to be able to accommodate anyone.

The library was as old as the worlds and hadn't changed since the day of its construction. Full of information only available to a select few, it was quiet and induced a feeling of awe – it was precious and timeless. The sheer volume of it left one feeling insignificant…and eternally ignorant. Lifetimes upon lifetimes could be spent within its walls and still one would never read everything it held. For history was always being written and documented, it never ceased. It was terribly intimidating. And that was why Kurama loved it so. To him it was comfortably enrapturing and private, though its open size should suggest otherwise. The silence, the glint of the silver light, the immortality: were all effects that he could surround himself with forever. The library had no clocks, no start, and no end. It simply was and would forever continue to be.

Koenma's slipper-like shoes padded softly against the marble flooring of the library. He was searching for Kurama. Hanako had given the approval to remove the bandages from Hiei's two natural eyes first thing tomorrow. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already been informed and were planning to attend the event.

The third week since the activation of return to hibernation of the pendants was nearly over. And Koenma was still firm on his holding of all the tantei until the uncertainty of Morana had been resolved. He had dispatched camouflaged Guardians to the human world with orders for them to unobtrusively watch over the family and friends that his tantei had left behind. And Botan, with a tracking device firmly in place for her safety in case she had been abducted, had been sent with cover stories to each of the tantei's families that would explain their previous and continued absences. However, Morana had yet to make any aggressive movements so it was becoming harder to excuse his precaution. He knew better than to think that Morana would lie low forever with that much power under her control and the last item needed to make her potentially omnipotent now locked within the Reikai vault. What he didn't know was whether or not she would be patient enough to wait another 300 years before trying to steal the pendant. Knowing how effective the Reikai records were Koenma knew that the pendant and the incident would be mostly forgotten in 300 years. If the attempt to steal it were put off for that long, Morana would succeed in the theft long enough for her to use the pendant and gain her desired ultimate power before Reikai had even begun to track her down.

Koenma couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't do nothing while a dangerous power such as Morana's existed, for the most part, unchecked and unhindered. Not only that, but he couldn't guarantee Kurama's survival until that time unless he had him locked away or put into a spiritual coma. And even then, complications might occur and Kurama could suffer serious brain damage or die. And Koenma needed the power Kurama now possessed to defeat Morana without completely depleting Reikai's stored power or breaking every rule in the book by deliberately using the power-amplifying items known to Reikai on his chosen tantei. Koenma didn't think that his father would approve either of those options.

"Oh…" Koenma stopped. All the furniture in the far-east bulge of the library had been pushed to the walls except for the rugs, which had been pieced together to form a lush carpet. Upon these Kurama was dancing barefoot. His shoes and sash had been cast aside along with the furniture. The knee-length green silk robe hung open to reveal the white undershirt. And the undershirt's sleeves were untied and hanging out a foot past the long green sleeves. The white silk pants weren't long enough to quite cover his ankles, revealing the skin his shoes would have hidden. (Kurama had chosen the clothes for himself at Koenma's offer once he had begun to move about on his own.) No music played to accompany his hypnotizing display of grace and isolation. Kurama himself made no sound excepting the friction between his garments and the carpet. But the steadiness of his rhythm, the intensity of his distant gaze, the expressive movement of his entire body – all of it – made Koenma feel as if he could hear the music of an ancient and very real beat. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. But, in combination with that sultry, androgynous body, the dance was also terribly sensual.

Kurama, having noticed Koenma, brought the dance to an end. Each extending of the arm, each rotation of the body came slower than the one before it until Kurama's movement was so slight and deliberate as to barely be registerable. Time seemed to have slowed with the pace of the dance so that each step took not a long time but that time itself became sluggish and a minute could have taken an hour. Then it stopped. Kurama lay perfectly limp and unmoving on his side. His eyes locked on Koenma, waiting.

Koenma was lost within the time of the dance. When Kurama ceased his movements so did time cease its passing. It was many moments before Koenma came back to himself.

"Please rise and sit with me." Koenma spoke and sat in one of the less removed plush armchairs. Kurama complied and did the same. "Hiei's eyes will be uncovered tomorrow. You should come."

Koenma paused to study Kurama. His eyes showed awareness and caring, but his face was listless, pointed not away from Koenma in the act of ignoring him but not at him in attentiveness either. The muscles of his body were too relaxed.

"You have yet to visit him at all. Why…why are you doing this to yourself?"

Kurama turned his head lackadaisically around to glare at Koenma. The god was taken aback by the out of place heat in the red head's eyes. He warily watched Kurama's hand lift towards and lightly touch his temple. Koenma waited, unsure of what Kurama was planning to do. He was a little uncomfortable at how vulnerable the position was for his self. Kurama stared at the point where his fingertips met Koenma's skull, the closest point where he might almost physically touch another's mind.

It came without warning. Koenma would have been thrown against the wall behind him had the thought been a blow. The idea Kurama had shot into him with the force of a raptor's dive was formed into words by his mind,

"You know not of what you ask. The stag does not want to share."

Koenma's vision brightened with hundreds of white stars and then tunneled as he tried to regain his sight. When he did, Kurama was gone. The powder that made the orbs of light had condensed to leave a closing message waving in the air,

"But I will comply."

The luminescent powder soon regrouped into multiple spheres and drifted away, leaving Koenma in near darkness, broken only by the glimmers and shadows cast by the one or two that had stayed behind.

Something from the violent encounter clicked. Koenma abruptly stood and ran to the nearest bronze ladder. He formed the thought of where he needed to go within the library without leaving his racing trail of enlightenment. The queer sensation of having your body dissolve and solidify went unnoticed. Now with the proper reference section before him, Koenma rapidly scanned the books. There! It was a hardcover book bound in green leather no larger than his hand but several inches thick.

Section: _Spirits_

Classification: _Elemental_

Category: _Possession_

Subcategory: _Territory_

Index reference: _Earth_

Chapter: _Forest_

Koenma ran his right index finger down each page of the specified chapter, absorbing the text as quickly as he could. Done, he closed the book with a loud, dustless snap. He stepped distractedly down the ladder steps and collapsed in the nearest available seat. The book dropped out of his hand onto the nearest table, discarded for the moment. He sat motionless while his brain analyzed all that it had just read.

"Shimatta!" He bolted to the nearest wall and phantomed into his office.

"George! Hanako! Ishi! Botan!"

Within seconds, the walls of his office began to ripple faintly and three figures glided into his office through the walls. Another minute and George burst through the large red doors, just slightly out of breath. Why his ogres couldn't seem to phantom even after centuries of living within the palace was beyond Koenma.

"George, find everything – and I mean it this time – that might be remotely related to the powers, history, effects, and anything else you can think of, of the Halokkos pendants. Take anyone you need unless I have specifically told them otherwise."

George nodded and ran out of the room. Koenma's tone of voice left no room for questions or hesitation and it was threaded with the influence of meticulous urgency to encourage his employees' exact cooperation. George's loud orders to the other ogres were heard up until the doors clicked shut.

"Hanako, return to the healers' hall. Summon all senior and gifted ones present that you believe will help in the recovery of the tantei and bring them here. Hiei doesn't have time to rehabilitate his jagan. Once it's revealed in two weeks, he needs to be prepared to use it."

"Your wish is mine." Hanako turned and stepped through the back wall.

"Ishi, increase surveillance of Morana's territory and send in spy units as close to her castle as possible. You must be prepared to terminate them if necessary. They must not be discovered."

"I understand." Ishi faded backwards through the office's western wall without appearing to take a single step.

"And Botan."

"Yes sir?" The exhaustion caused by using the ancient Makai transport had disappeared after a full two days of sleep. And monitoring Yusuke and Kuwabara during their stay had helped buoy her energetic spirit.

"I need you to inform the tantei – Kurama too – of what transpired during this past minute and that they should be prepared to leave again for Morana's territory in a little more than two weeks' time."

"Yes sir." Botan bowed and turned to leave.

"And Botan," she turned to look back at the teenage god, "take care of yourself. I have no one else capable of maneuvering that boat. I need you." He graced he with a small weary but loving smile.

"Thank you sir, I will." She smiled in return then left, a light butterflies-in-the-stomach like sensation within her chest.

When all four of them had left, Koenma slumped in his chair. His fingers deftly rubbed against his left temple where Kurama had touched him. Koenma hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected this at all….

The stag, a powerful creature of wild vitality and aggressive sexuality, is representative of the forest with his antlers branching skyward similar to branches growing forth from a tree. In spirit form he is terribly possessive and refuses to share anything he considers to be rightfully his. If his spirit is to come into prolonged contact with another dominant spirit of the same domain (forest), he will stop at nothing to prove his superiority over the other spirit: a fight over territory. Both spirits will eventually weaken and, if the contact lasts long enough, die. If the stag is allowed to surface, the second spirit will be permanently overcome but remain trapped within the avatar (hosting body) until the stag spirit grows weary and either dies himself or releases the avatar in death.

Stag possession is extremely rare and cannot be undone with any form of exorcism. Those possessed are doomed.

-------------------------------------------------

Kurama soundlessly followed just behind the dimming lights. It was an odd feeling, that these indoor palace lights were all that governed the difference between sun time and moon time. Kurama stalked in the night, but, were he to just walk faster, he would be strolling through the moments of day.

It was because the Reikai sky had no sun to differentiate between day and night and so there was no night and day for the inhabitants of Reikai. Well, not in the human sense. Days could last for weeks or minutes and the same applied to nights. There was sense of running time for anything but the record books. The rotation of Ningenkai's Earth about its axis and its orbital path about the sun were used to count the hours and years for Reikai records. The plain flips of the Makai made it too unstable to be the judge of passing time. The people of Reikai didn't age in the same sense either. So a Reikai child might be thousands of years old according to the passage of Ningenkai time, but have only lived through a few hundred Reikai years. Or a Reikai elder may be a youth in Ningenkai years. It was all relative to the individual and their location within the Reikai.

For the sake of his tantei, Koenma had set the palace lights to dim and brighten every twelve hours in a crude simulation of the time they were used to. It wouldn't do to disorient their internal clocks when they were all in need of healing and rest and would be soon returned to the temporal, rather than spiritual, world.

Kurama was heading towards Hiei's room to do as Koenma had asked…even if he didn't know that he'd done so.

The trek from the library had been hours long and only was Kurama just now reaching the floor where Hiei was recovering. Were Kurama to have phatomed, the journey would have lasted but seconds. That didn't matter to him. He chased the edge of darkness because he chose to. And he chose to keep the stag's spirit at bay within his self, but keep open the tiniest of windows between his soul and the stag's mindless being to leech upon the parasite's power. Phantoming would have left his body too vulnerable to the stag's corruption. He would not be taken on anything other than his terms.

'Until the day I die….'

He slipped silently through the door to Hiei's room, finding the demon already asleep. He frowned when Hiei barely stirred. Koenma's doing he assumed. At least it made the task easier. Kurama ignored the chairs and sat on Hiei's bed, removing his shoes first. In looking at the sleeping face, he was able to forget his pain for just a moment. The lines of stress upon Kurama's young, pale face faded and he smiled. Wishing he could speak, but afraid of whose voice would surface and what words they would choose to speak. He lightly stroked his love's cheek, jaw line, and neck with crying fingers. Then his fingers brushed Hiei's temple and he awoke their dreaming eyes. His vision never changed, but he could no longer feel the slight pressure of real air about him and he didn't need to breathe, only doing so from habit. Hiei still slumbered before him, the one difference being his bandages were gone along with Hanako's healing ki.

In this world, the nothing but Hiei and Kurama existed so he could speak freely. "Sealed by the sun and known by its name, but revealed by the dark to lovers' ironic shame."

Hiei heard the call and struggled to wake but found it easier to simply open his eyes, unbound in this dreamscape. Comprehension dawned and he gazed upon Kurama's form in question.

"It may be selfish, but he now owes it to us," Kurama said, his voice cold. "I am already dying."

"What?" Hiei abruptly leaned forward and grabbed Kurama's hand. "The pendant…."

Kurama nodded. "It is because of my nature that I could survive the pendant's awakening. And it is because of my nature that, by it, I will die: slowly or otherwise. If I were to keep it at bay, locked within my power forever, my death would take years. But Koenma will ask me to awaken it for the second time to defeat Morana. And now that he knows of my degradation, he will send us to battle immediately following your recovery."

Hiei's grip tightened around Kurama's hand. He had nothing to say. He would do the same were he in Koenma's position. Yet it still hurt; the certainty of Kurama's words had left no room for a way out. And Hiei knew Kurama better than to ask. The hand was keeping him afloat above the dark myriad of unnamable, evil masses; the rope keeping him from plunging head first into a place where there was no way out.

Kurama looked down at their joined hands. It made him smile, how Hiei clung to him this way. A simple gesture could mean so much with this isolated demon, intense and innumerable things forcing through a simple holding of their hands. Kurama lifted Hiei's hand to his lips and gently brushed it across the back of his hands. He kept his eyes down to demonstrate his offering. But a quick gasp did reach his ears and warm his heart.

"Again I ask: sealed by the sun and known by its name, but revealed by the dark to lovers' ironic shame."

This time Hiei answered, "To light we beg release by your sacrifice. Within your heart, or logic if not therein found, comprehend our need and give us your pity unless our souls will you forsake."

Kurama kept unblinking eye contact with Hiei when he spoke the final line. "Heed our call, Koenma, for only with dire reason would we request to abandon the dark and see the light bound as we are this night."

They were hyperventilating from the consequent rush and beads of sweat were forming on both their brows. Such contact with the pantheon of gods released the body's adrenaline and could remind anyone of their insignificance. It left the two demons nearly vibrating with exhilaration.

WARNING: R RATED QUESTIONABLE CONTENT BELOW!! I.E. YAOI AHEAD!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WARNING AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE DO SO NOW BEFORE READING ANY FURTHER!!!!

They stared long at each other's flushed faces, unsure of what to do now that they were, this once, beyond the reaches of the curse. Kurama still held Hiei's hand just beyond the reaches of his lips. And so began to tentatively nuzzle the palm and brush his lips against the skin in not-quite kisses. Keeping his fingers woven with Hiei's the whole time. He was still afraid to give way to abandon after being so long restrained. All he had wanted was to be able to touch Hiei just like this.

Hiei had closed his eyes, enjoying the warm, giddy tingling that flowed through his insides at the long awaited intimacy. An uncharacteristic smile pulled at his cheeks and crinkled his closed eyes. He could have sat there for hours doing nothing more than allowing Kurama to fondle his one hand. But he wanted more: he wanted to touch and not only be touched.

Hiei gently maneuvered his captured hand so that he could pull the kitsune toward him and guided the lithe body into position next to him. Kurama obliged and crawled onto the bed until he was level with Hiei. With his other hand, Hiei cupped the side of Kurama's face at the jaw line. The redhead leaned into the hand with half-lidded eyes, turning to kiss its palm, letting the wet inside of his lips moisten the rough skin. Unable to resist, his tongue stole a taste here and there. The salty sweat had a slightly burnt flavor that he immediately took a liking to. Then Hiei pulled his hand away and let it slide down the curve of Kurama's neck, shoulder, and arm until it was gripping Kurama's other hand. He leaned forward.

They traded breath for a few precious seconds. Hiei bit his lower lip. His eyes were doe-like, wide and unsure. Kurama loved this moment, their chests heaving in suggestive, anticipatory pants. It was sexy. It was innocent. It was apocalyptic. He tilted his head and closed the distance on an exhale. The kiss was soft and closed lipped. Hiei broke away, startled. His grip on Kurama's hands tightened painfully. Green eyes met his, they hid nothing, were completely open and his to take what he would from them. Kurama leaned forward again. Hiei readied himself for another kiss, but Kurama only rested his forehead against Hiei's. A single tear built and fell from those large green eyes to land on Hiei's cheek. Kurama was smiling. He changed position to lick the tear from his love's cheek with a quick flick then kissed Hiei's forehead over the closed and bound jagan eye. "I promise you Hiei. I promise…" he whispered with barely a sound.

Hiei could no longer stand the shadowy sadness tainting Kurama's joyful expression. He captured his friend's lips in their second kiss. Deepening it, making it rougher, and finally coaxing Kurama's lips apart with his tongue. Kurama yielded completely before the onslaught, letting Hiei dominate and explore. He was still too pleasantly numb from Hiei's welcome aggression and searing touch. Hiei's inner fire entered Kurama at every point their bodies connected, making him hot and yearning.

Hiei broke one of their handholds and began exploring the contours of his love's back. His fingers splayed wide and firmly pushed upwards to the base of Kurama's neck then released the pressure and suddenly dragged down his spine with a feather-light touch. Kurama broke the kiss with a silent gasp. His back arched and he gave a short, surprised moan. That tickled!

Hiei laid his head in the crook of Kurama's neck and smiled laughingly into the smooth flesh. Pushing open the undershirt's wide neckline and giving the revealed skin quick pecks while he was there. His hand buried in Kurama's thick red hair.

He could feel Kurama's hands pull loose his tucked in shirt and work their way underneath the fabric, taking their revenge along his back and sides, massaging and stimulating his neglected nerves. In a particularly sensitive spot, Kurama dug his nail in and scraped upwards hard, starting a shiver that Hiei felt up through his head. He hissed, caught off guard by the harshness. Kurama giggled into his hair. It was stiff and somewhat nappy but still remarkably soft and lightweight. Hiei took false offense and nipped at Kurama's collarbone. He rotated his legs to fit under his body and used the leverage to push Kurama onto his back. Their still joined left hands were held above Kurama's head.

Leaning over him, Hiei opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again without emitting a sound. With his eyes he questioned the man below him, asking for permission. Kurama understood and he answered the voiceless question with a warm, confident one devoid of anxiety, doubt, or regret. "I love you Hiei. Oh Inari I do. I love you!" He shouted his last words to the ceiling and beyond to anyone who could hear.

Hiei dropped his head and stole another scalp-tingling kiss. Seizing dominance right from the start, he coaxed Kurama's tongue languidly into his mouth and then relinquished all control. Just feeling the honesty of Kurama's words coat his being and melt whatever selfish control he had been trying to maintain. "I love you too Kurama." He felt Kurama's body give itself over to him completely. And he kept professing his love at each break in their lips. "I love you so much." Their smiles were so wide that it was making it difficult not to bang teeth so Hiei pulled away.

Hiei reclaimed both his hands and laid them upon Kurama's chest. They ghosted down to untie the white sash about the slim waist and then back up to slide the robe off Kurama's shoulders. Kurama's torso rose gracefully up a few inches with his arms dragging limply behind at the shoulder in an impressive display of core strength to allow Hiei to slip the robe off his arms. Next, Hiei's hands slipped under the loose fabric of the undershirt and gradually worked it over Kurama's head, letting it fall off the side of the bed. Hiei paused to admire the breathtaking beauty below him. The red halo of hair framing his pale skin (Hiei's earlier nip reddening into a proper love bite) and soft features, the lean muscles of a dancer or acrobat, but, above all, his brilliant eyes were to be worshipped. Not yet clouded with lust, but brimming with stringless love and a momentary open and limitless trust. From those two orbs, Hiei knew that Kurama would not refuse him anything he desired. It stirred the embers within his chest and brought to life a so far forgotten member. "You're beautiful," Hiei's voice was breathless.

Kurama smirked, "I know."

Kurama could see the lust beginning to kindle within his love's eyes and opened himself up to it entirely. Hiei was the one who was at risk in this coupling and so Kurama would willingly submit. He would go only as far as Hiei would allow…and follow him over the cliff's edge were he asked to. Kurama propped his self up on his elbows and reached forward to place a light kiss on the corner of Hiei's mouth. Emotion and desire swelled behind the peck and Kurama was soon feathering kisses all along Hiei's cheek and up to his earlobe. Hiei sat back on his ankles and let Kurama use his height to impose upon him. Gladly obliging, Kurama's arms encircled behind the slight waist and began massaging lower and lower down his back as he showered Hiei with kisses, stopping when he reached the point where his back and bottom met. There his fingers hooked the bottom hem of Hiei's shirt and tugged upwards. Hiei's arms lifted above his head and Kurama rose to his knees to lift the shirt completely over and off his friend. "And so are you…beautiful." His lips again found the fire demon's skin, working their way up his neck to recapture his lips in a wet kiss.

Another frozen aspect of Hiei's self-loathing heart melted in a sudden rush of heat. Never before had he been told he was beautiful. The only people that had ever spoken to him of his looks had done so cruelly and with lewd suggestions. Kurama said it because, to him, it was true and nothing more. Overwhelmed, Hiei broke the kiss and enwrapped Kurama in a sudden, tight hug, taking in Kurama's scent and memorizing what he was feeling right then. Kurama was a little startled but nevertheless smiled and returned the hug.

They stayed that way, holding one another, Hiei shuddering in dry silent tears, until Hiei pulled away and started placing desperate nips and kisses all over Kurama's chest. His lips found a nipple and began to suckle it without hesitation, gripping Kurama's sides to keep him close. The hands tracing Hiei's shoulders abruptly seized his skin in response causing Hiei to increase his intensity. Kurama yelped when Hiei suddenly bit down none too gently. "Hiei!" So focused was he that Hiei didn't notice what he had done until he felt Kurama's hands gently but firmly guiding his head upwards and away from his abused nipple.

Hiei blushed, "Sorry." To Kurama, a blushing Hiei was the most adorable image he had ever seen and his eyes brightened in appreciation.

"You can abuse me later, now is not the time," Kurama said, doing a terrible job of hiding his mounting amusement. Then he silenced any reply the demon might have had with a loving kiss.

Kurama put his hands on Hiei's shoulders. Then gradually worked their way down to hold Hiei's hands. These he guide to his own hips, holding them securely in place with his own. Hiei's thumbs he worked into place at the waistband of his pants. Kurama loved the feeling of this. Doing nothing more than snogging with his love was overpowering in and of itself after being so long denied. However, not only was a coupling necessary to generate the passionate power needed for a request of judgment, but he wanted, needed to feel the final barrier between them drop. And he was still determined to let Hiei govern the night.

Hiei gazed down at his hands at Kurama's waistline and then back up to Kurama's face, questioning. Sex was something he remembered being terrified of as a child. He had never been allowed to dominate then. And had never wanted to couple with anyone since he'd come into his power. This was something utterly new to him. To be given control so freely….

With hesitation and anticipation both, Hiei untied the drawstring of Kurama's pants and slid them off his hips and over his tight butt. Neither wore underwear. The extended stay in Reikai had stripped Kurama of the ningen habit. Kurama kept Hiei's eye contact as he shifted his weight onto his back so that Hiei could pull his pants all the way off. Hiei awkwardly shuffled backwards on his knees to gain more leverage against those long legs. He discarded the pants off to the side when he was done. Hiei then copied Kurama, guiding the fox's hands to his pants. He stood up on his knees to kiss the underside of Kurama's jaw before closing his eyes and lying back to present his body and invite the fox's touch.

Kurama eagerly accepted the offering. His fingers teased Hiei's wakening penis through the fabric as he undid all four of Hiei's white belts. Smiling when Hiei moaned and gasped in pleasure. The tortured demon was literally beginning to steam. It felt so good to be touched this way, but he couldn't open his eyes. After all of this and all they had been through, Hiei's subconscious still clung to a last shred of shame and apprehension. He was angry with himself that he couldn't give himself fully to Kurama. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

"Open your eyes." Kurama had crawled forward and lay on his side face-to-face with Hiei, one of his hands still cupping Hiei's ass inside his pants. When Hiei still didn't comply, Kurama lightly kissed both of his eyelids and repeated his words. "Hiei, open your eyes." Gradually, Hiei's eyelids opened and found their selves staring straight into Kurama's green ones. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. All of you is beautiful and worthy of love." Kurama kissed him deeply. "Now watch me."

Unsure of what the fox had up his sleeve, but trusting in his judgment, Hiei did as he was told. Kurama resumed his position over Hiei's groin and, making sure he had Hiei's full attention, pushed the black pants the rest of the way off his love's legs, and took Hiei's aroused cock into his mouth.

Hiei stiffened, a loud hiss emitting through his clenched teeth. His eyes grew wide. It was unconceivable that he was watching this, but he couldn't turn away. Being able to watch what exactly was making his body shiver and shake, those green eyes boring into him – watching Hiei watch him. It was all dreadfully erotic. Yet here it served another purpose as well. Green eyes were grounding him, keeping his mind focused on who this was, that this man was someone he could give himself to completely without fear or anxiety. This was someone who loved him without reserve. Hiei threw his head back and finally let his physical feelings come cascading through and over his nerves. Letting each nerve sing, as he hadn't ever done in past encounters. Hiei let himself go. And his body was grateful.

There it was. That was what Kurama had been waiting for, all the while willing Hiei to trust him. Hiei's body was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He had ceased watching, unable to since his arms had given out and he lay on his back, but Kurama knew it was no longer necessary. He had begun to buck into Kurama's mouth and his vocal barrier had finally been breeched. It was a gorgeous sight, a moment of emotional release on Hiei's part that neither of them would ever forget.

Kurama withdrew, sucking out a few droplets of precum as he retreated. Making sure to leave a slick coating of saliva on Hiei's swollen penis. Hiei groaned in protest earning a smirk from Kurama. He sat back up and leaned over Hiei's calming form. Bringing his lips right against Hiei's ear he whispered, "It's your turn Hiei. I am yours."

"What?" he spoke breathily with half-lidded eyes. Still befuddled from the sexual onslaught. Kurama took his hands in his and leaned back against the bed, carefully guiding Hiei into position on top of him. When Hiei was supporting his own weight on all fours, Kurama circled his legs around Hiei's waist. "Kurama…"

"I'm ready. I can take whatever you have to give." Kurama meant it seriously, but he winked in challenge. "I am yours." It was honestly a display of more confidence than he had, but Hiei needed the reassurance.

Hiei stuck the fingers of his left hand in his mouth one at a time, doing the best he could without a proper lubricating gel. Kurama lay still, waiting. Soon, Hiei cupped Kurama's ass and began trailing his fingers along the outermost boundaries of his entrance. With his eyes locked on Kurama's, Hiei inserted his first finger. Kurama winced and gave a quiet moan but was, within moments, nodding for Hiei to proceed. A second finger was inserted and Hiei scissored them to spread the walls of Kurama's anus.

Kurama's whole body tensed, but Hiei didn't wait this time and added his third finger. Moving all of them about with some difficulty. Kurama's back arched off the bed. Sweat appeared on his body and he squeezed his eyes closed in pain. He had forgotten the intrusive sensation after all these years and the tight virginity of this body made it all that more intense.

It took time and will power for Kurama to relax again. The lines of his forehead smoothed and his legs were again loose around Hiei's waist. Taking the cue, Hiei removed all of his fingers and spat on his hand to relubricate his member. Kurama took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was doing his best to keep his body calm. Knowing that this was going to hurt no matter what he did. But he wanted this.

Hiei positioned himself at Kurama's entrance and slowly pushed his way inside. The muscles immediately contracted and impeded his progress. Concerned, bordering on scared, by the pain evident throughout Kurama's whole body. Hiei did his best to hurry without tearing the fragile wall. He at last had himself buried to the hilt. A few seconds passed while Hiei let Kurama adjust himself. The only sound was their heavy breathing – Kurama had begun to hyperventilate.

Hiei reached forward to brush a few wet strands of hair out of Kurama's closed eyes. "Kurama…just breathe. I'll take care of you, I promise. You are mine. …Just breathe…."

Kurama tried to speak but found his voice unreachable. He gave up and only nodded. It was far beyond physical pain now. Kurama was incapable of describing just what was surging through him. He had never felt so vulnerable and yet so incredibly safe at the same time. Perhaps it was the judging which drew such high and volatile emotions from his made-frail being. But he'd like to believe it was whom he was with. This sudden release of control they were both discovering together. He didn't have time to think of it any more for Hiei chose then to draw himself out and begin his first thrust: slow, hard, and deep.

Kurama's eyes shot wide open and his breathing hitched. Blood had puddled at the corner of his mouth and was falling in thin, diluted droplets from where his teeth had bitten into his lower lip. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, some of the blood flowing back into his mouth turning his teeth red.

Hiei, undeterred, established a steadily faster rhythm. Kurama's silence turned to whimpers, and these whimpers quickly turned to passionate moans. His body had adjusted and now he was rocking with Hiei, getting louder and louder with each pass. Hiei tested approaches until he found that specific group of muscle hidden within Kurama's secret garden. The fox screamed when it was hit, each time faster, harder, and more desperate.

With one last thrust Kurama came with a soundless cry. Spilling his ejaculate over his abdomen, all his muscles clenching in climax. The pressure was too much and Hiei came with a shudder, filling Kurama with his seed. His mouth formed a surprised "Oh."

He collapsed onto Kurama but never ceased falling when he should have been resting against sweaty skin. His eyesight dimmed to nothing and he was left alone, falling in darkness.

He shot up out of bed, his shoulders hunched over and his breathing labored. A hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "Kurama?" Hiei asked. The hand squeezed again in response. Hiei reached up to touch his friend's arms, chest, hair, face to make sure it was him. So disoriented in those first few waking moments was he that all of his senses were dulled and confused. Touch seemed his only reliable ally.

He felt a finger a finger touch his lips in the "hush" symbol. Then arms enveloped him in a blissful, hopeful, and sad embrace.

--------------------------------------

Koenma suddenly awoke, disturbing Botan who had been sleeping in his arms. "Koenma, what is it?" Botan was terribly concerned. He was flushed and his breathing unsteady. And she was positive that his forehead hadn't been sweaty moments before.

He didn't hear her question. His mind was reeling from the dream. How could they do this to him? How could they do this to him! A judgment? Now?

'That bastard!' Koenma thought. 'I can't refuse this…he knows I can't…not now….'

---------------------------------------

More A/N's:

That was my second lemon/lime that I've ever written so feedback on that would be great.

Brownie points (not a contest) to whoever can guess where I got the name "Halakkos" from.

Her name is spelled "Botan" right? I may have accidentally been spelling it "Boton" in previous chapters.

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta reader. Any volunteers?

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

MikaSamu – You really over flatter me with that review. It makes me feel all warm

inside to know that what I'm writing really matters to some people.

WC – Thank you. I'm glad to know that my improvement is enough to be recognized.

KitsuneLover – yes I have an account (under the same name) at – sweet to abrupt? You're the first person I've heard say that and I admit

I don't really see where you're coming from. I appreciate the opinion nonetheless

And thank you to everyone who reviewed but is not included above.

A/N: There is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, some filler, and a lot of me trying to get this story back on track. Btw, I've decided that this story is TWT, but generally placed between the Dark Tournament and Sensui.

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 9

Yusuke was early, possibly for the first time in his life, the next morning to see Hiei's eye bandages removed. More than anything, he was avoiding this morning's training session. Genkai was a merciless hag, he thought miserably, gingerly touching a bruise on the back of his head. He angrily wondered whether she was so evil because of her withered, old leather handbag appearance. She had been quite the powerful beauty when younger after all. Sure a little work here and there to keep in shape was great, but he didn't believe this hard-ass system of Genkai's was necessary. Wasn't he supposed to be recovering and saving his energy? And besides, he'd already beaten the dreaded Toguro, wasn't that worth anything?

Yusuke was about to pull open the door to Hiei's room when he realized what prematurely waking up a short-tempered fire demon could result in (images of himself flaming, screaming, and charred came to mind – he physically cringed). He opted for knocking first. When there was no response, he rapped his knuckles even harder against the thick wooden door. This time he heard movement coming from within the room.

"Hey Hiei, it's me. I can come in, right?" Yusuke called out.

"Just be quiet."

Yusuke raised a quizzical eyebrow but proceeded through the doorway as softly as he could.

The sight inside made Yusuke stop short. Hiei was sitting upright with his back against the headboard and legs still underneath the comforter, bound eyes facing in Yusuke's general direction. Sleeping next to him and on top of the covers was Kurama. He lay on his side facing Hiei. He was curled so that his head was loosely propped upon Hiei's thigh, while the rest of his body was angled outward, away from Hiei's body. His clothes were still in the half-state that Koenma had seen the day before. One of Hiei's arms was draped protectively over the redhead.

"Don't wake him up. He needs to sleep," Hiei said, ignoring how odd the situation must seem to his leader.

Yusuke nodded, "So…want to tell me why Kurama's asleep in your lap?"

"No." Hiei's tone indicated that, if he could've glared at the detective, he would've been.

"I thought -"

"You're not wrong."

A few seconds passed, during which Yusuke stood still and went over the previous conversation the two of them had had about Kurama. He was becoming increasingly confused and frustrated, the stress of being stuck in the Reikai palace for weeks on end with his secretive and fragmented team was beginning to manifest.

"Damn it Hiei!" Yusuke remembered their sleeping comrade and lowered his voice but lost none of his vehemence, "Damn it Hiei. I'm sick and tired of everyone fucking around with me. Just tell me straight and be done with it, it's too late to tell me nothing and leave me be in peace."

Hiei hadn't expected the detective to be this testy and he was taken aback at the frustrated outburst. Apparently Kurama and him weren't the only ones tossing secrets about. Taking pity on the boy, Hiei relented, nearly sighing but actually grimacing. If anyone had the right to know it was this teenage boy standing defiantly before him with his hands on his hips in the typical impatient Yusuke pose. Many people failed to see how it was possible that Yusuke was becoming as great as he was. He was just a boy with a bad attitude after all. However, Hiei and Kurama were not among those people. They were of the precious few who looked beyond the hair gel, the factual stupidity, the laziness, and the overly-loud mouth to what really made up the detective: luck, loyalty, courage, and trust. Yusuke may often times be irritating, but he'd earned at least Hiei's respect time after time. He was their leader.

"Kurama dared to summon a judgment – to ask a god to free our love from the taboo last night. That's why he's here and that's why he's exhausted." There was no need for Hiei to tell Yusuke the whole truth behind Kurama's weariness, that the power within the pendant was slowly killing him and that much of his concentration was going towards keeping the mindless stag's energy from overtaking his soul. It wasn't his place to tell. "Understand that if I don't, Kurama will gut you and hang you from your intestines if you abuse this information."

Yusuke wasn't fazed by the threat, though he did take it seriously. He had been around both people long enough to know that while they both could follow through with their most gruesome threats, Hiei would never injure a valuable ally and Kurama would never hurt a friend. Besides, Hiei's voice wasn't low enough to warrant true fear from Yusuke. If anything it was weary and less substantial than normal.

"Gotcha," Yusuke said, taking the same reversed seat he had in days past, "But if all you have to do is ask a god to undo the taboo's power, why haven't you before?"

"Because it requires innocent blood and a broken heart. Nothing involving ancient power and the gods is ever simple, remember that Urameshi."

Yusuke ignored the urge for silence within Hiei's weighted statement and plowed straight ahead. "Then why ask for it now?"

"You ask entirely too many questions, Detective," Hiei smirked at the irony. "I will say no more."

Yusuke slumped over the back of the chair, pouting and muttering under his breath, ("How am I supposed to lead a team that won't tell me anything.") defeated for the moment and searching for another topic to discuss. A sly expression worked its way onto his face, "So…what about this judgment has Kurama so exhausted?"

"Yusuke! If you don't shut up, I will make you!" Hiei yelled, hoping to distract Yusuke from the faint blush he could feel tinting his cheeks.

"I'm not late am I?" a teal-haired girl peeked in the room through the barely open door. Her voice was high and feminine yet it possessed a soft hardness one wouldn't consciously acknowledge but would feel across their skin. Goosebumps might rise imperceptibly at the sound and heads might turn at per passing – the first snowflake of winter.

"Hey Yukina. Don't worry, I'm just early," Yusuke said. He was holding his nose in an attempt to stifle his snickers. It was failing miserably.

"Good, I wanted to make sure that I didn't – oh." The short girl was caught by surprise at the sight of Kurama just as Yusuke had been. "Is he alright?"

"Just tired," Hiei's voice was tight. He was caught between snapping at Yusuke and being kind to Yukina.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara crashed through the door with enough force to send it slamming open against the inside wall and bouncing back, shutting in his face. He suavely reopened it and strutted inside the room to Yukina. "Yukina, seeing you is enough to make me forget my terrible company of the last few weeks. Surely you came here to see me and rekindle our bonds of love."

"You always say the funniest things Kazuma. You know that I've come here to support Hiei…"

For Kurama, the conversation was nothing more than irritating background noise. Much to his chagrin, he had been rattled from sleep by Kuwabara's overenthusiastic entrance. He buried his face within the gathered cloth at Hiei's waist. His hands clenched and relaxed and a low, tired groan vibrated against Hiei's stomach. Hiei leaned over, running his fingers through Kurama's hair, and whispered, "Yukina, Yusuke, and the idiot are here. Sorry they woke you, I'll kick them out if you want me to."

Kurama looked up at Hiei out of the corner of one of his haze-filled eyes, "No it is alright. I should be waking anyway." Kurama looked back down into the covers, "Any word?"

"Not yet."

"Then time is still ours, no matter which side his verdict shall fall."

"Kurama?" Kurama turned to see Yukina peering at him. The other two boys had long since engaged in one of their typical brawls.

"Yes Yukina?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I know Hiei said you were just tired, but, well…I can't help but notice that you're aura is darker than normal and I was wondering if I could help."

Kurama smiled, it was tired but genuine. "It isn't something you need concern yourself with. Say, where have you been this past week? Koenma had you brought here for your protection a while back did he not?"

"I have been staying with the other Reikai healers. They've taught me so much. Healers' hall is a fascinating place."

"Yusuke," Kuwabara roughly whispered from his headlocked position. "What's up with Kurama and Hiei?" The two teenagers were hoping to use this fight as a decoy for their discussion. Kuwabara had been curious by the close proximity and intimate position of the other two members of their team since he'd first stormed into the room but hadn't yet had the opportunity to question it. After Yukina had wounded his noble heart, Yusuke had promptly stepped on his foot, quelling any comments he might have voiced. A serious look had kept Kuwabara from protesting.

"I can't tell you, I don't know enough about it myself. Just don't say anything, 'k?" Yusuke tightened his grip on Kuwabara's neck for emphasis, only to find himself promptly flipped backwards by a tight grip in his hair.

"Why is this so important?"

"Because it is asshole!"

"Well isn't that a fine greeting." The room froze. Everyone in the room turned to face Koenma, standing in the doorway. How none of them noticed his approach or entrance was a testament to the god's power over the palace. Behind and slightly to the side of his body frame hovered Hanako. Her dark shoulders and back were straight and her chin level, but those astonishing pale pink eyes wavered. These were not the eyes of a healer. They were the eyes of a proud and willing lamb afraid of finality. Yusuke and Kuwabara had not the experience to read her expression nor had they seen Hanako enough to notice the change. Kurama, however, had and did. His eyes roamed across what was visible of her body, studying her posture and movements, then up to the strained muscles in her jaw. He suddenly felt her eyes upon him and firmly met her gaze. So this was the love that Koenma had chosen. Kurama was relieved. The possibility of him selecting Botan had been constricting upon his soul.

"Hanako, if you would please," Koenma motioned her forward and towards Hiei. Yukina backed away out of respect for a superior healer, but Kurama refused to move. Hanako's deft hands worked around him with the simplicity of field experience. Even under the redhead's scrutiny, she remained calm and steady in her work.

What a fine image of innocence, Kurama thought in awe. He found himself admiring her untouched curves and tight, unbound breasts whose peaks were distinguishable under the lightweight and hanging fabric. It was obvious Koenma dressed the girl to demonstrate her purity. A child, she was, that should be kept in a case of glass and silk. Guilt, Kurama was feeling guilt and appreciative reverence. He clutched tighter at the folds of Hiei's shirt.

Hanako's soft, airy voice spoke, "You can open your eyes."

A/N:

Let's have a big cheer for my finally writing another chapter for this story. It's been a really long time since I've looked at this story, engrossed in UBP and then busy with life (stupid life), so the rhythm is different. The voice is more casual, the characters less distinct – I just really wanted to get through this chapter regardless. I apologize if this chapter is seriously detrimental to the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to:

ame-tennyo

shiorifoxiesmom

Zelia Theb

darksaphire

MikaSamu – it's good to be back. :)

A. Minamino – nope, not dead yet. :)

Mala Darkling – The myth you're thinking about is that of "Orpheus and Eurydice." I'm grateful to hear that another person likes how I'm handling Koenma in this story. Don't worry about the challenge, ritual, etc. too much. It should all be covered in this chapter. If it isn't, please be sure to let me know.

---------------------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 10

---------------------------------

Hanako had recently left, her duties performed.

Koenma faded into the shadows of the infirmary room, content to watch his tantei interact with one another. Only just recovered and already picking fights, Hiei was painstakingly enraging Kuwabara. A well timed smirk, almost out of sight but purposefully visible to the tall human boy. A muttered phrase, pretending to be bored with Kuwabara's presence, who choked on the baited hook before he'd even seen the line. Kuwabara was thoroughly flushed. The bulky muscles of his neck and forehead were standing out with an impressive clarity. Though, Hiei's teasing, for all the commotion it caused, was light. Yukina was still in the room. Yusuke was performing his token duty of preventing Kuwabara from mauling the recovering "patient." The black haired youth's laughter was easy going, the kind of casual, sarcastically derivative laughter that everyone in the room had fallen in love with. Occasionally, Yusuke would carelessly toss his own words into the chaos of familiar insulting jargon, earning him at least one glare. Kurama, who was still sprawled across Hiei's lap, chuckled at them all. He was too tired to participate this round and settled for being entertained by it.

It surprising, thought Koenma, that everyone had refrained from questioning the pair upon the bed. This was the first time in weeks that Kurama had uttered a sound, let alone spoken and no one was concerned. Kurama was obviously exhausted. His hair was ruffled from sleep and falling limply over his shoulders. A purple tint could be seen tainting the skin underneath his eyes and their lids were heavy, barely being held open. He was a deadweight leaving a heavy imprint on the comforter. And more than that, Hiei and Kurama's obviously changed relationship was being pointedly overlooked. They weren't holding hands, but their body positions, and the smallest glances of concern or affection were not so sly as to be ignored by experienced fighters such as Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yusuke probably knew and was keeping Kuwabara quiet. Yukina was unaware of the previous circumstances, ignorant as to why there actions were so odd. Maikai born or not, she was still of an isolated species and likely did not know of the human and demon interaction ban. Even if she did know _of_ it, it was likely that she wouldn't consider Kurama a human. There were too many rules regarding the law. Koenma would plead for its simplification except he knew it would fall on apathetic ears. It was complicated because one cannot challenge it without full understanding. Ignorance of the minute rules and the fear of breaking them are what truly empower the taboo. _Sick Bastards._

Koenma left the room, pausing once to give Hiei a brief nod behind everyone else's back. He would return in a few hours, after the troop had disbanded. After tonight, Hanako would be gone: her body, her beauty, her innocence, even her pure soul would be utterly consumed. It was unfair. This was only her first life, a long life from a human's perspective yes, but still her first and only life. It was her soul's rare youth that was responsible for her utter innocence. He loved her. Being with her soothed everything he was, simplified the world for the briefest, most precious moment. But he only loved one other with such dedication. With Botan it was a passion that dragged them both down into the bowels of ancient treachery. Botan was another kind of love, one his body craved. His skin and heart and mind sung when they were together. She took his breath away even when he only held her in his arms. The calm peace and isolation of Hanako was so close to death and Botan's energy was everything that made Koenma's eyes dance with youthful vigor and life. Between life and death there could be only one choice.

These things he thought as he phantomed through room and courtyard. He stopped just short of the entrance to Hanako's wing. He could not find it within himself to appear before her as comfort and habit had ingrained. How he wanted to step through the walls separating them and embrace her where she lay upon her bed of down and silk, bury his face into her and feel safe within her eternally virgin aura, but he could not. Not this time. It seemed wrong to play with love and sorrow like that. He could not run to her while preparing to sacrifice her. Even the prince of Hell could find no solace in the arms of Death. He would tell her everything and then accept what she would give him.

He knocked once, knowing that was enough to summon his Hanako. She answered the door and that mere action she seemed to make fresh and new like a bud about to bloom. Her wide pink eyes were surprised at his formal entrance, but she welcomed him, silently speaking her confusions, curiosities, and apprehension. Koenma walked inside almost too quickly and had to check his stride. He grabbed her hand in a gentle hold and led her inside to sit upon her large down mattress. He had to push the gossamer hangings out of the way to avoid sitting on them.

"Hanako, what do you know what human and demon taboos?" he inquired. Koenma's voice was steady but quiet.

She shook her head, "I know little my lord."

"One exists that prevents any romantic relationship between demons and humans. You must trust me when I say that this law along with all the others were set in place with the intentions of protecting all three worlds."

"I trust you."

Koenma's heart ached at her perfect obedience to and patience with him. She had a miraculously kind and loving heart. At this moment, he hated himself. "A terrible fate awaits the demon and human who violate this taboo so it is usually a preventative for all such relationships rather than for merely romantic ones. However, there is one way around the taboo, one way to ultimately break it and free the human and demon from its shackles…." Koenma paused, swallowed. Everything in the room tried to distract him and nothing could get him to meet Hanako's searching eyes. "The ritual to break it involves the summoning of a god, one who will side with the two pleading would-be-lovers. If the god accepts the request, he or she must…sacrifice something or…someone that they truly cherish and…love." One tear fell from the corner of his eye as he finally found the courage to look into hers. "Please forgive me Hanako, I cannot refuse."

Neither moved nor spoke for many minutes. Single tears continued to slip noiselessly past Koenma's eyelashes. Within Hanako's heart she knew that she would willingly choose her fate as long as Koenma remained by her side throughout it. She owed him everything that was her's to offer. Gradually she came to realize that this, her life, was all she could ever give to repay him for how he had cared for, protected, and pampered her. She turned and pulled him to her breast, rocking him. At first, Koenma was stunned, but familiarity won over and soon he was seeking comfort from her as he had for hundreds of years now. The tears soon ceased to flow and he pulled her with him up to the mountain of pillows. He was guilty, bitter, and angry inside. The knots in his stomach were twisting to unnatural measures. But for now, Hanako was still with him, she was holding him, and he was holding her.

-

In her private day room, Botan cried for both Hanako and Koenma. She had never been jealous of the wispy healer, not for a moment. And now she realized that she had loved Hanako too, for everything she had done for Koenma. More than that, one could not help but love the purity personified within her. She was a shining light to attract the flies of all three worlds who would risk death simply to be near it. Botan vowed to do everything in her power to be everything for Koenma that Hanako had been. Utterly impossible she knew it to be, but she loved both of them enough to try.

The other side of her heart wept for Kurama and Hiei – partly in anger, partly in pity, but mostly in love and sorrow.

'What was the point of it all?' she wondered. 'What was the point of love when it hurt and what was the point of hurt when there was love?'

-

A/N: Ok, I know the last line was a little corny, but it is Botan thinking it so I figured I could get away with it, lol. This is pretty short, but it's better than nothing I suppose. I'm figuring that this story is about 2/3 done by now. I warn you though, the next chapter will contain much gore.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long absence, thank you to everyone who stayed with this story. I hope this chapter makes up for things even just the smallest bit. I'll do my best.

P.S. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine so do what you will with that, but please respect me by not stealing my original ideas, characters, and concepts (at least not without asking first). Thank you.

A/N: All right, I know I said that this was going to be a gory chapter, but, guess what, it's not. I really wanted to get that section done in this chapter, but I realized that I hadn't yet begun it at page 7 and it's not exactly a minor piece that I mean to address. So I'm posting this as a stand alone, filler chapter. Besides, I really wanted to get a chapter out this week so I apologize, but please don't complain about the missing action. That will be coming shortly (I promise). I gave a short little teaser at the end just to let you all know that I do actually know what I'm doing with chapter 12. Enjoy.

-----------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 11 

-----------------------

The ceiling lights filled the palace hallways with a glaring light that chased away all shadows, even the ones they should have cast behind the two figures walking with the confident swaggers of teenage males capable of failing every school subject without batting an eye. Each one was slightly different, though. Yusuke's natural gait was relaxed and arrogant in its blatant openness: hands casually drooping from his pockets and elbows spread wide. Kuwabara unconsciously had his chest puffed out and chin pointing up and out. His body language was that of someone who always had something to prove to the world. Kuwabara was like to the one security guard who constantly carried his gun in full view but would never keep it fully loaded or take the safety off for fear that he would shoot himself in the foot. Yet, isn't it always that one slightly awkward person who would be the first to chase down a thief or throw himself between the nearest damsel in distress and the villain? That is, if he could find them

Yukina had walked with them for a short while before announcing that she wanted to visit with Botan. Only then did the two boys realize that Botan had been curiously absent from that morning's rendezvous. Kuwabara had readily agreed to accompany her, but she had gently refused. Apparently this was to be a girls-only hangout.

Yusuke and Kuwabara paused as they came upon a floor-to-ceiling window on their left. The world outside the essentially walled in city was a pastel shade of fuchsia. Thin clouds drifted past, level with the window's vantage point. The ground was a barren shade of tan without the slightest hint of vegetation. Yusuke thought that it looked like an old western movie set in the land of Rainbow Brite, while Kuwabara just thought it looked like chalk. On the horizon were dark ominous shapes brooding in their purples, blues, and blacks. A storm was brewing. Wind only blew from the east in the Reikai, following the sun, and so both boys knew that the storm was coming their way. But that could take either hours or months. The storm would lose none of its power or momentum in the meantime, sweeping from one end of the Reikai to the other until it would come full circle and find itself back where it started. That was if the storm stayed on this level of Reikai. If it accidentally wandered into the lower levels of the true afterworlds then it would never be seen again because those worlds are straight and have no end, ever expanding to compensate for the incoming dead. In that case, it could be a relative millennia until enough energy had built up on this plain to begin the storm pattern anew.

Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara knew any of this. They simply saw a dark sky and predicted that a storm was coming.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, "You gonna tell me what's going on with our team now? I mean, I don't actually care about Hiei, but Kurama has saved my butt more than once so I want to know what's wrong. Maybe it's something that I can help with."

Yusuke continued to stare out the window, three-quarters thinking over his reply and one-quarter amusedly watching Kuwabara grow more and more impatient. "It's really not something you should hear from me. I mean, I don't really know, either. Hiei isn't the talkative type and Kurama, if you haven't noticed, hasn't exactly been his normal self lately." Yusuke finally turned to face Kuwabara. "I don't like this, being left in the dark anymore than you do, but there isn't much we can do about it. Every time I've asked, it's been made very clear that this is demon business."

"That's bullshit!"

"Well, duh!" Yusuke returned to staring out the window. For a moment neither said anything. "What have you noticed about those two recently?"

"You mean Hiei and Kurama?" Yusuke nodded in answer. "I've noticed that Kurama's energy is going crazy. He doesn't even feel like him anymore. But the weird thing is that his energy is stronger than it used to be. If he's stronger then why is he so tired all the time? Two, Kurama looks like Hell. Three, there was a link between his and Hiei's energy this morning that I'd never seen before. Four, there was – what?" Kuwabara had just noticed Yusuke's incredulous expression. "My psychic powers _are_ much stronger than yours. It's my innate ability to be able to feel and read people's auras," Kuwabara said indignantly. He folded his arms in a minor pout.

"Hey, sorry man. I'm just not used to you spewing anything but spit" Yusuke laughed.

"_Anyway_, want to tell me what's going on now?" Kuwabara was determined not to let Yusuke get a rise out of him.

"Yeah, yeah. I might as well tell you now before you get a very shocking awakening," Yusuke winced, he had almost said 'again.' "Hiei and Kurama are…involved. You know, in a relationship with each other."

Kuwabara paled but, besides that, remained stoically unaffected. Yusuke continued.

"But because of some stupid rule they can't actually do anything with each other or else Hiei is cursed for all eternity, or something like that. It's because Hiei is a demon and Kurama is technically a human. Last night, Kurama did some type of god summoning so that the two of them could be together. That's all I know"

Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes had suddenly become incredibly large in horror and the stress lines on his forehead stood out with a terribly shadowed clarity. "Yukina's a demon too…."

---

Humming was coming from just inside the main door leading to Botan's miniature suite. It opened directly into a living and guest receiving area that was plain yet comfortable. Another door across the room led into Botan's large sleeping quarters, which connected to her personal bath. Officially, she wasn't entitled to any of these things. She and Koenma had yet to confront his father about the possibility of marriage, promoting her to the princess of Reikai and firmly securing Koenma's position in line to the kingship in the case of King Yama ever being rendered unable to lead. There would be no more interfering personal guards or separate jurisdictions. Koenma would become second in command of the Spirit World, though he would retain his current post of guarding the gates of Hell. However, neither of the pair was ready to face Koenma's terrifying father. So everything was kept very hush-hush; no matter that everyone under Koenma's command knew and approved of the relationship. Koenma couldn't afford to move Botan into his quarters, but he could and did grant her modest living conditions that, nonetheless, were much better than most within the palace were allowed.

Yukina knocked lightly upon the normal purple door, "Botan. It's Yukina. I was hoping to talk to you."

The humming ceased and soon Botan was ushering Yukina inside with her normal bubbly attitude. "Yukina! I'm so glad to see you! Come to think of it, I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it this morning. How's Hiei doing? He's tough, I'm sure everything went fine. It did, didn't it? Please sit down. Is there anything I can get for you? Tea perhaps?"

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you. Do you have anything sweet? I'm afraid, as wonderful as Healer's Hall is, they only serve mint teas."

"Certainly! Hinageshi has a thing for European drinks. Let's see, where did I put them?" Botan began rummaging in a one of the many cupboards lining the corner to the left and farthest away from the main door. She stood up triumphantly ("Found it.") and pulled a thin teacup from another cupboard. There were two red pipes running straight down the walls and stopping at about waist level. Each one had an up-down lever with a miniature ball and chain hanging from their ends. Botan put a filter full of tea leaves and other things above the teacup and under one of the pipes and then gave a light downwards tug to the ball of the right pipe and steaming hot water dribbled out without much conviction. Had she pulled much harder, the water would have poured forth and probably overflowed the cup within seconds, scalding her hands. She was used to this old fashioned contraption by now. When the cup was full, Botan released the ball and the lever sprung back up, stopping the flow of water. The filter was set aside to be emptied later.

"Here you go. I hope you like it. It's supposed to be a sweet orange flavor, according to Hinageshi. I've never really liked the stuff myself."

"Thank you." Yukina blew a chilling breath across the tea's surface, instantly cooling it to drinkable temperatures then took a delicate sip. The taste was not exactly like the orange fruits she had tasted before, spicier but not unpleasant.

"Is it ok?"

"It's wonderful. Thank you Botan." Yukina took another sip before setting the cup down on the low, rectangular table that was the centerpiece of the room. "Hiei is doing well. The healers here are truly gifted. I would like to thank them myself for taking such good care of him. Hiei has always been very kind to me."

"Oh, heh, that's good to hear. I-I knew he'd pull through." Her voice was a little too cheerful.

"Are you alright, Botan? You seem unsettled about something. Please, tell me what is wrong with Kurama. You must know more than I do. Please, as a friend, tell me." Yukina's hands were clasped tightly in her lap and her eyes were adamant. "Please Botan, I care for them just as much as everyone else."

Botan was stunned into inaction then she sighed and slumped back into the couch beside Yukina. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but you deserve to know." _Hiei is her brother_, Botan thought to herself. "Kurama and Hiei have challenged a demon and human relations taboo."

Yukina gasped, reaching out to Botan and clasping hands with the other woman. Botan's eyes focused on their hands, avoiding looking Yukina in the face as she continued.

"Something terrible happened to Kurama during the last mission. He was fused with one of the foreign and unnatural spirits within the talismans they were searching for. It is slowly draining him of his power, but normally it wouldn't kill him."

"Normally? This situation…is not normal?" The despair in Botan's voice was bleeding into Yukina's fear, her question full of apprehension.

Botan nodded. "To defeat the demon that managed to collect 23 of the 24 Halokkos talismans, Koenma will need Kurama to awaken the spirit that lodged itself within him during its brief manifestation. Kurama will have to let go entirely, relinquish all control he has over the stag's spirit. He won't be able to tolerate it for long and eventually both spirits will burn out from the strain, permanently."

"No!"

Botan finally looked up. Her eyes were shaky and wet. A single tear slipped free from each of her eyes, one right after the other. Each one was the drop of water that overflows a river's banks. The individual tears fell faster each time.

"In two weeks, Hiei's jagan will have healed entirely and the four of them will set out for Morana's territory once more."

"Only two weeks?" Yukina's voice was horrified but passionate.

"Kurama initiated the ceremony last night."

"So that's why…." Yukina noticed Botan's confused expression. "This morning, Kurama was exhausted, sprawled across Hiei's bed. He said he was fine, but it was obvious that his exhaustion was more than mortal sleep deprivation. His spirit was weak. I wanted to examine him, but he said 'no."

"Kurama spoke?" Botan's tears momentarily ceased in surprise.

"Yes. Botan, why are you so surprised?"

"Kurama hasn't made a sound since our return from Morana's territory…. We were all very worried. I wonder why he would speak now?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the ceremony. It is times like this that I feel so ashamed of my people," Yukina looked downward, fisting her hands in her kimono. "To be a demon and yet know so little about demonkind; it embarrasses me."

Botan pulled Yukina into a tight hug, exactly what they both needed, her tears flowing again. "Oh Yukina, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You left your people to be with us in the world! What more can you ask of yourself?"

Yukina pulled gently back from the embrace. "Thank you Botan. I sense there is more to your sadness than what you have told me, though it is hard for me to imagine what else could be happening."

"You are right," Botan chuckle-sobbed; frustrated with tears she could not seem to still. She was supposed to be strong for Koenma. "A ceremony like the one Kurama and Hiei performed requires a powerful bond to be broken so that their love can take its place. Equivalent exchange, or something awful and bureaucratic like that. Because they appealed to Koenma, he must sacrifice something he holds dear." (Yukina, for one horrified moment, thought that Botan was going to be the one sacrificed.) "And he has chosen to give up Hinako."

Yukina was unsure at first whom Botan was referring to. Then she remembered the girl who had so carefully tended to Hiei's wounds. They had met once before at Healer's Hall as well. They did not know each other well, but Yukina did remember her as having the most beautifully pure aura she had ever seen. She at once felt guilty for her relief upon hearing that Botan was not the chosen. She remained still, unsure of how to react. "What will happen to her?"

"Koenma refuses to tell me."

Both girls were glad they didn't know.

---

Hiei's room was quiet. The rustling of sheets each time Kurama, still atop the comforter, shifted in his anxiousness had been the only sound for many minutes. The room's other occupant sat still with his knees pulled up to chest underneath the bed covers. Both were engrossed in their own thoughts, secure in simply knowing that the other was there. Finally, Hiei laid a hand upon Kurama's head, running fingers through his hair in a stilling gesture.

"Stop it. If you refuse sleep, then at least lie still."

Kurama stilled immediately, turning sheepish and weary eyes upon his beloved. "Sorry Hiei."

"I'm concerned too. If he refuses, will you stop talking again?"

"Yes. I am relying on your strength now. If Koenma refuses, I will no longer be shielded by your untainted power. Without it, I cannot prevent _its_ voice from using my mouth. The others must not know of my condition until they have to. They may try and save me," Kurama smiled. It would have been wry if it hadn't been so genuine and sorrowful. He reached out and held Hiei's closest arm. A frown graced his lips – his grip was unsteady. Seeing this, Hiei pulled Kurama up next to him. They shifted briefly so that Kurama could comfortably lay his head on Hiei's chest.

"I will miss hearing your voice." Hiei whispered.

"Are you sure? You'll miss my 'incessant and annoying prattle?" Kurama teased lightly, quoting Hiei.

"Yes…. Has Koenma contacted you about any of this?"

"No, there is no need. I've read his thoughts. When Koenma approached me in the library I invaded his mind. He had caught me at a bad time," Kurama added as an after thought. "Apparently there are 23 other pendants like this one, and together they make up a single entity. Morana possesses those other 23, but without this final one her power barely surpasses what mine could be were I to embrace it. Nevertheless, not a single one of us are a match for her. That is why he will demand that I give up my life in order to release the potential power that the stag's spirit grants me."

Hiei tensed. "What else did you see?"

"I saw that young healer whom has so carefully tended to you. Her name is Hanako. This is whom Koenma will sacrifice for us. Before learning this, I had feared he would choose Botan if I dared summon him. I couldn't risk her life after saving it so many times."

"Hanako," Hiei tested the word upon his tongue. "Why?"

"He loves her as a daughter, mother, sister, and lover. Beyond all else, Koenma is drawn to her purity – I know you sensed it as well as I. This is her soul's first life. Koenma rescued her and has sheltered her from everything, preserving her innocence as perfectly as a god is able. Because of it, she is utterly loyal to him. He probably chooses her for death as much to preserve her faultlessness as to protect Botan, though that is only a presumption on my part."

"Hn."

"So how do you feel, Hiei, about ordering the death of your little healer?" It was a cruel question uncharacteristic of Kurama's more humanized personality.

Hiei liked the edge in Kurama's voice, but it was also unnerving. "Her death will give our bond unimaginable strength." He would not be outmatched. "You are also hoping to draw energy from her."

It was a correct statement, so Kurama did not bother to respond. His mind had already wandered. One of his hands drifted up to brush against the warded bandages covering the jagan eye. A tremor of dark spiritual power rose up in reaction to the touch, but it was but a shadow of its usual ferocity. "Two weeks…."

"What?"

"Two weeks until he will thrust us back into the Makai and our hunt for Morana. Why does he bother?" Kurama's voice became distant and his eyes focused inward. Hiei didn't know whether to respond to the question or not. "She is content in her isolation; a little girl with too much power only. Besides, what can she do while the Reikai safeguards this last pendant? They are scared of her," Kurama's voice became acerbic. "They would rather destroy me in split-second reaction to their unexpected good fortune than wait until their victory was more assured. It is an impatient plan."

"Kurama?"

Hiei reached across his body to cup the smooth cheek of his love, turning the face to look at him. Foggy green eyes came back in to focus upon the most beautiful sight Kurama believed to exist. Kurama smiled in what was meant to be a reassuring expression, "But I will do as I must no matter."

"When will Koenma come?" Hiei asked.

"Tonight."

--

Chapter 12 preview:

Her body hung in time, suspended atop the point like a magician's trick. It pierced her skin with slow and eerie clarity. Suddenly, her grace no longer held and she plunged down its metal spine.

--

A/N: When Yusuke winced and "almost said 'again" he was thinking back to how Kuwabara first learned of Genkai's death in the tournament ring.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to:

BlueUtopiah

Mhmartini

Tbiris

Evene

MikaSamu

DragonRose888

Kari Ishikawa

Sarah

ghighi

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho canon characters or whatnot, other than those things, keep your hands off of my property, grrr….

A/N: _Now_ here is the gory chapter that should really have every type of WARNING label in existence instead of this feeble WARNING masquerading as an author's note. There is NOT a yaoi scene, however. Instead I opted to only leave the implications of the action. I am very sorry to those who were expecting it, but it's already taken me forever (!) to get through this chapter because of this and that and adding another five+ pages does not sound fun to me. I may still add it in the next chapter. Please give me your votes: who wants a yaoi chapter to finish off the scene and who wants to get out of that evil room and on with the plot?

-----------------------

A Well Too Deep: Chapter 12 

-----------------------

The small room was completely dark but for a faint violet glow emanating from the half orb on the nightstand. The mechanical device at the heart of the clear dome was sensitive to the most basic form of energy, heat. The core of it would pinpoint and latch onto the source of any concentrated heat that came into contact with the plastic surface. Thus by placing one's hand upon the smooth plastic and then moving that hand either left or right one could easily adjust the bedside lighting. The room's ceiling lights were preset and automatic as were those of the entire castle. This small bedside light was a courtesy. The dark purple hue silently hummed through the room, draping the occupants in a paling curtain. Contrasts were starker, but outlines were blurred creating a surreal world that seemed to only touch the living and leave the dead and inanimate quite alone.

Neither Hiei nor Kurama slept that night. Both were anxiously awaiting Koenma's arrival. Kurama continued to toss restlessly, while Hiei remained silent and contemplative. Many times the combined strain – stress, anticipation, fear, and the stag's spirit – on Kurama's ki were too great. Kurama would begin to whimper softly, barely audible even to Hiei's heightened, demonic ears. A few moments later, the pale human would shudder once or twice in short pulses of lost control. Then he would turn his ashamed face to Hiei, silently begging for help. Kurama hated his weakness and was confused and frustrated by the sudden onslaught of rebellious energy crackling through his system. His aura was being burnt away faster than he himself could replenish it. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Kurama was afraid and unsettled. He knew that if Hiei were not here with him, he would likely have died this night. What had he not accounted for? There was too much he did not know. His cunning was not enough to save him this time. He was reminded of his human childhood when he was completely dependant upon another individual. It wasn't the same as in the dark tournament where the Urameshi team knew that they would be facing nearly certain death at Toguro's enormous hands if Yusuke did not defeat him. Then Kurama had at least known that he would be able to fight, maybe even survive somehow, had Yusuke lost. But now, there was nothing Kurama could do. He couldn't fight harder. He couldn't escape death to be reborn. He was helpless tonight and his very soul was on the line.

Hiei was more concerned than he would let show. When these frightening instances occurred, Kurama would suddenly lie very still, Hiei would lay a sad hand weighted down by his worries upon Kurama and let the fox use the physical touch to redirect a small portion of Hiei's ki so that it would flow into his body instead. Kurama was careful, fully aware that Hiei was still healing himself, and, if Kurama took too much or too forcefully, the jagan eye would protest and hurt them both instinctually. For a moment, Kurama would be completely at peace. Because Hiei's energy was entirely foreign, neither spirit within Kurama's body was meant to process it. Kurama was able to do so because of the physical touch the two demons shared. The stag had no physical body…yet…and consequently could not convert the alien energy into raw spirit. But soon Hiei's energy would break down into Kurama's, then only providing Kurama with an energy boost that would shortly be consumed by the war against the suddenly terrifyingly antagonistic spirit writhing in the pits of Kurama's mind.

Suddenly a light jumped haphazardly back and forth underneath the door. Both demons startled slightly then turned to gaze intently at one another. This was it. A quiet but urgent rapping sounded. Without looking away from Kurama, Hiei called out, "Who is it?"

The door was carefully opened and pushed soundlessly inward a few inches. The yellow light sliced harshly through the purple haze. "It's Botan. You two need to come with me now. Koenma is waiting." She was proud of herself right then. She was being strong, the woman Koenma needed beside him during this tragedy. Not a tear would she shed this night.

Then Botan stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind her. The lantern continued to sway back and forth from her hand and shadows danced with its luster. It was not long before the door was opened again and Kurama and Hiei appeared, ready, before her. Wordlessly, she turned and led them down the hall. They had nothing to say to each other. Besides, Botan doubted it possible to make verbal sense of what she felt.

It was a long walk. Kurama was unable to phantom nor was it safe for Hiei with his damaged jagan eye and so they walked. It was just as well for Botan used every step she took to further bury her turbulent emotions. Not a single hallway was lit, nor was anyone about. The spirit world inhabitants were taking full advantage of the temporarily imposed human schedule. The only sound was their footfalls (the clip of Hiei's boots, the gentle shuffling of Botan's slippers, and the ancient whisper of Kurama's steps), Kurama's occasionally labored pants, and the eerily swinging creak of Botan's lantern.

They finally reached a portion of the castle that neither Kurama nor Hiei had ever seen before. The walls were tighter and the ceiling lower. The floor was sloping down ever so slightly and the air became colder. With each swing of the light, Hiei could see that the walls were no longer smooth and whole but were now made of raw stone and brick. Faded murals were what caught Kurama's attention. In the prancing light, he could see dull paints and empty sockets that must have once contained large and priceless jewels. They depicted twisted and dark pictures. As Kurama saw more and more of the art it became clear that they were serialized, telling an ancient story that had obviously once been of great importance. Unfortunately the images were indistinguishable to any great detail in the minimal light and he was left to guess at what could have been so important millennia ago.

Botan stopped when the straight corridor ended and forked perpendicularly to the right and left. Yet she chose neither of these options. Hiei and Kurama watched with the curiosity of thieves as Botan ran her fingertips along the cracked and jutting wall in front of them. She was tracing an intricate pattern across its surface. For the last part she placed the lantern behind her back, momentarily blinding the two men behind her and preventing them from witnessing the final, and truthfully the only crucial, step to unlocking the secret door. When the stars stopped twinkling in their eyes, Kurama and Hiei were able to see the bricks slowly disintegrating into tiny particles of sand. The wall collapsed level-by-level starting at the top. The grains of sand vanished completely just before they touched the ground. Beyond the naked doorway was a dark stairwell that led down into eternity. Walk far enough and one would eventually discover a trap door into Hell. The dense darkness of it rushed out into the hallway, sucking the light into the ancient passageway, momentarily illuminating the gloom. All three of them shivered as the pressurized shadow passed over them before dispersing into the rest of the palace. The shadow was dry and immeasurably cold.

The hungry emptiness ate up their footsteps and breaths. Not a sound could be heard on the stone stairs. The very walls seemed to yearn for the presence of these living beings. It had been so long since the stones had felt the warmth of life. All three still spoke not a word. Kurama correctly presumed that speech was pointless there; it would be eaten just like all the other sounds were. Even the light of Botan's lantern barely penetrated. The bulb still gave off the same amount of energy, but the atmosphere snatched it up before the light could travel far from its source. As the passage narrowed even further and the group was forced to travel in single file, Hiei moved to take the rear so that Kurama would be exposed neither forward nor back. Kurama reached back and brushed a hand against Hiei's swinging, cloaked arm in thanks. They could see nothing more than each other's outline and the animal reflection in their eyes.

Finally Botan stopped again. The air was far colder than it had been at the start but the light was increasing. She stepped solidly into apparent nothingness and groped for a door none of them could distinguish. Silently, Botan was chanting for confidence, trust and courage. Koenma was calling to her from behind this door, she could feel it, and she would come to him. Something reached out in the dark and curled around her fingers. She bit her lip hard to squelch her scream and doggedly continued to search for the door handle that didn't exist. Both men smelled blood in the air but heard nothing. Then she found it, the five holes for her five fingers, and she placed her fingers in accordingly. Then she gripped the wood within the circle of her fingers and twisted, the motion smooth and unhindered. A red outline appeared at the door's edges and then it swung inward, oddly normally in Hiei's opinion. All three people shielded their eyes against the red glare that assaulted them.

Behind the door lay a purely red room no larger than any given bedroom. The walls were painted bright red but the overall light from the pulsing floor was a deep shade of nearly black red without a single pigment hinting towards maroon. The floor pulsed with anticipation like a revived heart enjoying again the throws of life. It wasn't something that could be felt physically or something that could be seen with mortal eyes, but all five occupants could feel it in their hearts. Each pulse squeezed at their insides, twisting them and releasing, twisting and releasing. In the center of the room stood a shining metal pole two inches in diameter and nearly seven feet tall. Its tip was pointed, seamless, and glowing with an alien perfection. Two feet behind that stood Koenma dressed in plain red robes. And at his feet lay Hinako. The tools of this trade lay on a black fur spread out against the side edge of the wall. She was naked and the implements shone with chilling brilliance.

Botan ushered Kurama and Hiei to pass her and then closed the door behind them. Koenma had asked her to be his witness. She shed the pale robes she had been wearing to reveal a long red tunic belted high on her waist with a silk cord.

"This is the room of taboos," said Koenma. His voice echoed off the walls, but the floor absorbed his echoes. "You two have performed a summoning and are here of your own free will. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"The two of you wish to break the bonds that divide you and are willing to kill this young woman to do it?" Anger and sorrow emerged for the just a moment in Koenma's otherwise steadfast and authoritative voice.

Again Kurama answered, "Yes."

"Is there anything left to be said?"

"I will not make excuses for destroying the bond that binds you and this girl, Koenma, but I will make the position I have been placed in known," spoke Kurama. "I am no more human than anyone else within the confines of this room. This _body_ may be human, but it is no more than an avatar to house my spirit. Your _rules _do not make allowances for the ways of my kind! And thus I am judged human, though I will never find a human mate whom I can freely love. Hiei found me lost and wavering in my identity. After the first of our chance meetings, I might never have seen him again except for your meddling! In spite of everything that has come and is coming to pass, I am grateful for _that_.

"Now I am dying because of your orders and soon I will die because of your desire to annihilate a small demon girl. I admit her powers, but not her danger. The Reikai is simply not comfortable with threats to their supremacy. I understand this as well as the necessity that _I_ be the one to complete this mission. However, I will not refrain from demanding what I deserve any longer! If you think me selfish, consider this: had Hiei and I consummated before this summoning, it would not be me that would have taken injury but Hiei. I will not condemn the one I love because the foolish pantheon of gods deems me human because of my form only!

"That is why I do not hesitate when faced with the sacrifice of an innocent and purely remarkable girl whom was unfortunate enough to be a focus of your love. I no longer have the capacity to feel beyond my skin or outside of my own heart. Thank the gods I have even that left to me. When that is gone, all I will be and all I will cause is an empty and excruciating pain. I would that my death would never allow such a living Hell, a true demon."

Kurama's last words echoed incompletely, ringing in everyone's ears until they were consumed by the hunger at their feet. But within everyone's minds, they rang and rang and rang like the roar of Cerberus in the ears of the damned. All were silent. Koenma was at a loss. He had nothing to say to refute the accusations plain in Kurama's speech, but how could he not say anything to defend himself? The silence dragged on, everyone was waiting for Koenma to continue the ceremony.

The pulsing of the floor was making everyone a dizzy. The feeling was in their hearts and in their bodies. They could not see or hear it clearly, but there was no doubt that it existed. Not a soul did not tremble in its own hidden way.

"What say you, Koenma?" Kurama challenged.

Koenma took a breath. "I say that it is not your place as a mortal to a god to speak such irreverent words, but that it is your place as a friend who has been wronged. As your friend, I admit the downfalls of the gods and am equally frustrated by their supercilious attitude and uncompromising arrogance. It is in this light that I can withstand your anger and shadowing hate. And it is in this light that I am able to bury my godly pride and self-centered nature that I bend to your demands. Understand, however, that from this moment we shall be at odds until your mission has been completed. At that point we will be even, and I will deal with your soul accordingly." Koenma briefly cast his eyes downward in a slip of weariness.

"You forget that when he 'completes' this mission, he will have no soul," spat Hiei.

"I will do what I can, then," said Koenma.

"We will expect it," nodded Hiei. He squeezed Kurama's hand. Kurama did not change his expression nor take his eyes off of Koenma, but he did squeeze back before Hiei released his grip.

The ceremony continued.

"Step forward and select your knife. Take the first one to catch your eye and call your senses. Do not hesitate!" Koenma said.

Hiei and Kurama immediately crossed the room, each carefully not touching the gleaming pole, and took up a knife from the black cloth. Hiei had chosen a black onyx blade about six inches long with no guard or wrappings around the grip. Instead, the stone had been rounded to fit a person's hand, but he would still have to be careful to not cut himself on the uncovered stone no matter. The chipping at the blade had been done with great precision. It was completely unadorned. Kurama had chosen with closed eyes, laying his hand flat on the pelt and letting his fingers grasp the first one it touched. It was a gleaming steel, double-edged dagger nearly eight inches in length. The handle was bound in white suede and there was a small, half bell to shield the wielder's hand from blood spatter. A one-inch needle made of deep gray-green demon iron could be extended from the base of the grip. It was as elegant as Hiei's was secretive and as dangerous and Hiei's was practical.

"Now give her your binding mark! Seal this woman's fate and break the ancient law that binds you! Spill her blood so that its iron will burn away the invisible threads that have been woven around your hearts and souls!" It took every ounce of courage Koenma had not to look away from the body of Hinako. She lay flat on her back, silent and still. Life shone beautifully from her eyes powerfully enough to nearly break Kurama's resolve. It was love, honor, and an unbelievable strength of character. That gaze spoke to Koenma that he could trust in her for one last time.

Kurama approached Hinako first, signaling Hiei to wait a moment. Kurama dropped to his knees beside her shoulder and hung his head low in silent, internal prayer to no one in particular. When he raised his head again his eyes and face were blank, but in his words was everything. He spoke softly as one would imagine the dusting of leaves, fur, and feathers atop frozen soil would sound. "I do not pity you and I will not apologize for I believe we both understand that my doing so would be an insult to your sacrifice and my desperate love. I respect you for your courage and will not forget you. Rather I will bury your memory deep in my mind never to be recalled again without distinct purpose. Many things that I wish to express to you I cannot, nor will I ever thank you. But know that you are a singularly great individual whose soul I will not waste." Kurama raised the dagger, "To express what I can through this blade, I give you a cut that maintains modesty and dignity with a knife that is not wielded in anger or malice." He pressed one side of the dagger's tip shallowly into her shoulder at slightly lower than collarbone height. Hinako gave her first reaction to the pain, a shudder of flesh and the smallest wince in her face. Kurama continued to cut a smooth line horizontal line from shoulder to shoulder. Where the line was over her heart, Kurama flicked a short diagonal line in reverence of her innocence. Then he stood and was replaced by Hiei.

Hiei was brief. He did not feel as sorry for the individual as he knew Kurama did, mourning the passage of a great character. What Hiei felt was the need to honor such a valiant and worthy warrior's spirit. The onyx knife was excitingly sharp and only a light, quick movement was required to penetrate skin. Hiei marked each of Hinako's limbs near the joint with one short line angling diagonally out from the juncture. With each mark went a meaning, a word, "Courage. Honor. Loyalty. Love." Hinako's breath hitched with each cut, but her eyes never changed.

Koenma waited until he had both of their attention before continuing again, "Now let stream into the sacrifice your life, your soul, your blood. May you fill her with your desires so that when the gods receive her body, you will be known to them."

Kurama slit the back of his hand and let his blood wind down and around his fingers until little streams poured from each finger onto her lips and neck. Hiei did the same then knelt and smeared their joined blood into the cuts they had inflicted upon her body, mingling their life forces into one distinct message. Behind Hiei, Kurama licked the blood from his hand, forgetting for a moment that his human body could not process it.

"Now it is my turn to brand my mark upon the sacrifice. May there be no mistaking Hinako for anyone else's but mine." Koenma picked the naked girl up in his arms and sorrowfully, reverently stepped behind the metal pole so that it stood between him and the two men before him. He refused to meet Botan's eyes behind them. He raised Hinako up in offering and when his arms could extend no further a magick lifted her into the air to hover over the gleaming, narrow spike.

There were no words – all had already been said. Botan rocked in place, holding back the tears she thought had run dry. Koenma held his gaze steady on his pure and perfect beloved. He at least owed her that. Kurama and Hiei were blank, their minds thought of nothing as the magick took over. Hinako's body hung in time, suspended atop the point like a magician's trick. Then time melted the frozen second and the point pierced her skin with slow and eerie clarity. Suddenly, the moment broke. Her grace no longer held and she plunged down its metal spine. Her limbs bounced once, twice; after the third they lay still angled downward as her joints would allow. Hinako was suspended halfway down the pole, allowed to fall no further by a supernatural and ancient force. Her blood began to descend down the metal, but it never reached the ground. It was caught in pale, human hands and allowed to pool in the palms. Then the cupped hands pulled away and Kurama offered up the blood of the sacrifice to Hiei's lips and Hiei drank, his lips stained red. When Hiei had drunk all there was, Kurama dropped his hands and they stared at one another, unthinking, for one still moment. They had forgotten everything. They thought of nothing. All that existed was each other and the pulsing of the room's heart.

A crimson pool was now forming at the based of the pole. It spread out in a perfect circle.

Hiei grabbed Kurama to him with whiplash force and kissed him with violence unmatched in the world outside of that room.

Koenma and Botan backed into their respective corners to serve as witnesses to the final rite of the ceremony.

The magick was in their heads. The pulse was in their hearts. In the ever-widening pool of hot, living blood Kurama and Hiei gave themselves up to the power and the rhythm and the violence of the gods' love.

Above them, Hinako waited for the end…of the ritual and of her life.

----

A/N: (This is for those who didn't read it before the chapter) I am very sorry to those who were expecting a yaoi scene, but it's already taken me forever (!) to get through this chapter because of this and that and adding another five+ pages does not sound fun to me. I instead opted to leave the action implied. I may still insert it in the next chapter. Please give me your votes: who wants a yaoi chapter to finish off the scene and who wants to get out of that evil room and on with the plot?


End file.
